Say Something
by saysomethingimgivinguponyou
Summary: So this is set during Season two, immediatly after Meredith finds out that Derek has a wife. It's my take on what I would like to see happen. This will be a long fanfic and I update regularly. I love reviews and I dont like to give a lot away so ya'll will be constantly surprised. Warning: I dont do super corny or cheesy fanfics, I'm trying to keep this as the actual characters are
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic. I love season two. I love all the tension between Meredith and Derek, I love the stolen glasses, the elevator rides, just everything. So I decided to write what I wanted to happen in season two. Some of it is the same as what happened in the beginning of season two and some of it is very different. I don't want to give a lot away because I don't want people to know what I plan on happening in this. This is going to most likely be a pretty long fanfic and I will update regularly. So enjoy and review! All rights to Shonda Rhimes, I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I owned McDreamy!

"And you must be the woman screwing my husband" Meredith kept replaying the sentence over and over in head. She was sitting at Joe's with a tequila glass sitting patiently on the counter ready to consume. George came into the bar setting his crossbody bag on the counter and took a seat at the bar stool next to Meredith.

"You don't look so good Meredith, I came to pick you up, Izzie sent me" George said with concern for his friend

"I'm great" Meredith said obviously tipsy

'Derek's married and I'm great" She said again with a laugh, obviously buzzed.

"I am so great, infact keep them coming Joe" Meredith continued as she picked up the full shot glass that was sitting on the counter, and knocked it back in about 3 seconds.

Joe went to pour her another when George shot him a look "No more Meredith, we're going home. Maybe we can watch some more of your mother's surgeries" he pleaded. Anything to get her out of that bar even though he knew the second reality really hit her that she would be a mess.

"McDreamy is a McAss, a married McAss, a very married McAss" She said laughing

"I know you deserve better, now come on lets go home" he pleaded again taking her hand and her keys in an attempt to get her up.

Meredith swung up from the stool and put her arm casually around George's shoulder "I guess I'm going home with him tonight" Meredith teased to Joe who just waved goodbye in return.

Meanwhile at Derek's trailer

"You know Derek I'm a little surprised you aren't more excited to see me, I am your wife after all" Addison said seductively trying to lighten the mood

"Go home Addison" Derek said non chalantly. He was happy, he liked Seattle, he liked the ferry boats, he liked his job and the people he worked with and he liked Meredith. Meredith who had finally agreed to date him ,who gave him a hard time for the longest time, his breath of fresh air, and the main reason Seattle was starting to feel like home.

'Derek, I know you are upset, but we're going to fix this. I will fix this" Addison said thinking it would get him to open up.

When he didn't say anything she continued

"The thing with Mark-"

"The affair with my best friend" Derek cut her off his anger rising

"The thing with Mark, it was a mistake , it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry, but there are other issues Derek that we need to work out"

"All the other issues went out the window when you slept with my best friend" Derek said obviously angry

"Derek" Addison sighed

"Go home Addison" Derek stated again, anger left his voice and all that remained was a tiredness.

"I came here for work and I will be here awhile" Addison finished hopeful that he would want to work things out knowing she was here to stay for as long as Richard needed.

When Derek turned his back away to go into his bedroom Addison continued

"I'll be at the Marriot in town if you need me" she sighed and left the trailer.

Derek didn't want to hear anything, Addison had already overwhelmed him and she hadn't even been there for 24 hours. He needed a break from her, from Mark, from anything that reminded him of New York. And then there was Meredith, what he was going to do about Meredith. She didn't deserve any of this, any of it. There he went dragging her into this mess with Mark and his wife. She was an intern, fresh out of med school practically a child and there he went dragging her into his drama. Derek sighed this wasn't an easy fix but he knew more than anything that he wanted Meredith, to make things right and for her not to hate him.

Meredith walked into Seattle Grace with a tired expression on her face, she was surrounded by Izzie, George and Cristina, she was obviously hung over and obviously didn't care if anyone knew. Meredith could see Derek walking in out of the corner of her eye and she quickened her pace.

"Meredith" Derek called.

She ignored him and pretended that she didn't hear him and quickend her pace even more as she made her way to the interns locker room.

"Meredith we need to talk" Derek said as he grabbed her arm right before she was about to make it into the locker room

"She doesn't want to talk you" Izzie spat trying to take up for her friend

Cristina just gave him the harsh Cristina glare and George looked down at his shoes.

"Meredith" Derek said and pleaded with his eyes for her to talk to him

"You're married Derek" Meredith said and opened the door to the locker room leaving him behind to stare at the now closed door. Derek sighed and put his hand on his head; this was not going to be easy.

"Can any one tell me why my interns, MY interns are late, look like they haven't gotten any sleep, and are obviously hung over" Bailey barked staring at Meredith when she said the part about being hungover

"Actually I'm fine" Cristina said raising her hand up.

Bailey ignored her and continued her rampage " Okay Yang you're with Burke, Steven's you're with Torres, O'Malley you can stay with me, Karev go with Shepard, and Grey you have been personally requested on Dr. Montgomery –Shepard's service today" Bailey finished with a smirk.

When they all just stood there "Go People, and do not do anything to embarrass me, it's always my interns" Bailey finished. They all went right to work.

"Dr. Bailey, do you think it's fair to put Meredith with Dr. Shepard's wife, I mean after everything" George said fearfully

Dr. Bailey looked at him with a hard expression on her face and blinked a few times, making him wait in silence.

"It's just that Meredith didn't know and she just found out last night and it might be difficult for her" George trailed off obviously scared of Bailey's reaction.

"Dr. O'Malley, do you think I care, do you think that I have time to care about who's sleeping with who, who's married to who, I have patients, we have patients to attend to, I don't have time to worry about my interns sex life" Bailey barked making it clear that she was annoyed and that she didn't want it brought up again

"Yes ma'am" George nodded

"Good, now go take these to the lab and page me when you have the results" Bailey said handing him a bunch of folders. George set off.

"Dr. Grey nice of you to join us" Addison said with sarcasm dripping but kept a friendly smile on her face.

Meredith just nodded and smiled tightly at the patient.

"This is Mrs. Connor she is currently 7 months pregnant and is having harsh pains in her abdomen, she is also currently urinating blood, what do you propose we do Dr. Grey" Addison said looking at Meredith with a wry smile.

"Ultrasound to see if the baby is in distress" Meredith said, she didn't know much about gyno since she spent a lot of the time in neuro doing cases with Derek.

"We have already done that, the baby appears to be perfectly fine, what do you propose we do Dr. Grey" Addison said much more sharply.

"Um, we can run blood work" Dr. Grey guessed. She just wasn't into this today. She didn't want to work for Derek's wife, she didn't want to work for gyno, and she just didn't feel like herself.

"Mrs. Connor, can you excuse us" Addison said smiling brightly at the patient and left the room with Meredith

Addison's eye's pierced Meredith's

"Dr. Grey, do you have a problem working with me" Addison asked

"No" Meredith responded meeting her eyes

"Good because I've asked Dr. Bailey to keep you on my service for a week, I've heard you are good and I'd like to see for myself."

"You are keeping me on your service because of Derek" Meredith responded dryly. Usually she kept her mouth shut but today felt different for her. She just didn't feel well at all, it was more than a hangover something just felt off.

"I'm keeping you on my service because I've heard good things about you and I want to help you, to become a better doctor and a better surgeon"

"Wow, is that even operable" Karev asked looking at the head-scan of a tumor Derek was holding up

"Might be" Derek said his eyes squinting to see the tumor better

"Right between the frontal lobes, its edged in there pretty deep, but I think I can do it" Derek continued

"Can I scrub in" Karev asked hopeful.

Derek just turned and looked at him "How's Meredith" Derek asked as casually as he could

"She's fine" Alex said shrugging

"Good" Derek responded with an absent look on his face

"So can I scrub in or what" Alex asked impatiently

"Did she say anything about me today?" Derek proceeding ignoring Alex's question

"I don't know" Alex said now clearly annoyed and impatient

"You know its good she has Yang and Stevens, it's good that they are friends" Derek said looking more and more at the tumor on the scans

"Look, I really don't care about your personal problems I just want to scrub in on a surgery , so are you going to let me or not" Alex said fed up and getting directly to the point

"Surgery's at 2, OR 1" Derek said a little taken aback

"Cool" Alex finished leaving the scan room wanting to get an early lunch.

Meredith was looking over a file when a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a very muscular built approached her

"An evasive non small sow with a history of COPD, the guys pretty much a goner hmm" The stranger said to Meredith

"Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger, Are you new here?" Meredith responded with amusement

"Visiting, Confounded by all the rain and its only my first day in town"

"You get used to it" Meredith said absently dropping her file back on the nurses table

"It makes me want to stay in bed all day" the guy said a little seductively turning his attention back to Meredith

"We just met and already you are talking about bed, not very subtle" Meredith remarked

"Subtle's never been my strong suit" Mark winked "So do you ever go out with coworkers" Mark continued

"I make it a rule not to" Meredith smirked after slightly pausing to answer his question

"Then I am so glad that I don't work here" Mark flirted

"Are you hitting on me, in a hospital" Meredith asked with a smile a bit amused

"Would that be wrong?" Mark asked with a smile

Meredith smiled and shook her head a little "Meredith " she introduced holding out her hand

Right as he grabbed it to shake, Derek came out of no where and punched him right in the jaw. Addison saw and turned her back to check on her patient across the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith asked angrily.

Derek said nothing and turned back around and left.

"So what was that about?" Meredith asked Mark as she cleaned up the cut on his face where Derek had punched him

"He must not have liked me talking to you" Mark responded grinning, now putting together the pieces that Meredith was "The Meredith" that he now knew Derek had fallen in love with.

"You two don't know eachother?" Meredith asked confused

"Nope" Mark said with a smile. If he wanted to break up Addison and Derek he needed Derek as jelous as possible and messing with his intern was the perfect start.

"Are you in any pain?" Meredith asked as she continued cleaning the cut

"A little but you're helping" Mark stated making his voice soft. If he wanted this to work he had to act like Derek. She fell for Derek and in order for a Derek/Addison split he needed Meredith to fall for him too, plus Meredith was cute, he was very attracted to her.

Meredith couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of butterflies for this guy, after all he was sexy and she was single now, so it was okay for her to feel something for Mark.

Meredith smiled warmly at him as she began to stich his face

"Ouch" he bellowed

"I'm sorry but this is a pretty deep cut, you need the stiches" Meredith said

Mark lightly touched Meredith's fingers as she finished stitching up his face.

"All done, you should feel a lot better tomorrow" Meredith said as she removed her gloves

"What about tonight, go out with me"

"I don't think so" Meredith said with a smile. After the McDreamy drama she didn't need another guy distracting her from work. One that Derek obviously didn't like.

"Come on, it's the least you could do. Whatever issues you had going on with that guy ended up with me possibly having scars that will ruin this perfect face"

Meredith just looked at him with a smile

"I'm a good time" Mark said suggestively

"I like to go to a bar called Joe's its right across the street, I'll be there at 7" Meredith said hesitantly

"7 it is" Mark responded wryly.

"Dr. Shepard, I cannot have you in my hospital, swinging punches at people. Your personal business is your personal business, but I pay a lot of money for that hand and we have patients and visitors here. This will not happen again" Richard stated very matter of factly

"That's Mark Sloan, he slept with my wife" Derek stated

"Don't let it happen again" Richard stated again very angry

Derek just sighed.

At 6:30 Meredith and the rest of the interns were in the intern locker room

"Ooh you know what we should do tonight, order Chinese and watch some of Ellis Greys surgery" Izzie said excitedly

"Yeah, there's a double heart valve surgery that I've heard she's done lets look for that one" Cristina joined taking her shirt off and putting another on

"I don't like Chinese" Meredith said with a small smile

"Pizza then, whatever you like to eat Meredith" George said starring at Meredith as always

"I have a date tonight, kind of" Meredith said with a smile

"That was fast, good for you Mer" Cristina joked

"With who?" Izzie asked

"My bets on McDreamy or whatever you call him" Alex chimed

"No, she wouldn't be stupid enough to go back out with him" Izzie said blowing Alex off

"Why not? He asked about her today"

"Hello, I'm right here" Meredith said faking annoyance with her friends

"Sorry Mer, but you wouldn't be stupid enough to take back the McAss would you?" Izzie asked

"Wait Derek asked about me today, what did he say?" Meredith asked Alex just now registering what he said.

"I don't know he just asked if you were okay or something"

"Oh" Meredith tried to hide her disappointment a little

"So who's your date?" George asked impatiently

"His name is Mark, its not really a date, we're just grabbing some drinks at Joe's. Just casual".

"You're late" Mark teased as Meredith made her way into the bar

"Sorry, just had a late surgery"

Mark leaned down and kissed Meredith on the cheek

"What'll it be?" Mark asked as she took a seat on one of the stools

"Tequila, defiantly Tequila" Meredith said with a smile

"Two Tequila's" Mark called to the bartender

"You're hot" Mark said seductively turning back to Meredith

Meredith blushed a little "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked playfully

"Depends, is it working?" Mark said his tone turning serious. Meredith didn't know what it was about Mark but he made her forget her problems, made her temporarily forget Derek, and made her feel really weird inside.

Joe sat the two shots on the table

"To Seattle, and to sexy blonde doctor's" Mark joked as he lifted his shot

"To sexy blonde doctors" Meredith chimed banging her shot glass with Marks. She didn't know if he was talking about her or him when he said Sexy blonde doctors but she went along with it.

After a few shots Mark got really close to Meredith's ear

"So I remember telling you that I was a good time" Mark whispered

"I believe you did" Meredith answered back

"Wanna get out of here?" Mark asked already taking her hand

"Yes" Meredith smiled shyly at him as she took her coat and her hand and followed her out of Joe's.

Okay so please review tell what you think, tell me if you love it/hate it/ don't know yet, and tell me what you want to see happen. I'm open to suggestions and any ideas ya'll have for this!


	2. Chapter 2

So I got a review asking if this is going to be a Mer/Der or a Mer/Mark fic, and I'm not sure it might be a little of both. But it will turn into a Mer/Der. I only introduced Mark because I thought it would be an interesting twist to see if the "Dirty Mistresses" could have something. Not sure where I'm going with it, I'm not even sure if I like it enough yet, but this will defiantly be a Mer/Der story. I like really angsty stories and I enjoy writing them more, I'm not big on fluff but maybe a little at the end.

Mark and Meredith ended up back at Merediths place.

"Sexy blonde doctors" he stated as his hands reached out to grab Meredith's face and kiss her. It was a short peck but then Meredith pulled him back in for a deeper one.

"Dr. Grey" he said moaning as he began to kiss her deeper

"Meredith" she corrected smiling and kissing him more and more "We're not at the hospital, we're at my house, call me Meredith"

Meredith was on top of Mark kissing him passionately. Derek was far, far, far from her mind and all she felt was the buzz from the tequila and the taste of Mark's kiss.

"Maybe we should get a room" Mark teased

"We already have a room, this is my room and here you are and here I am" Meredith whispered. Mark leaned into to kiss her again, this time he pulled her shirt off when he did it and she giggled. She began to take his black sweater off when there was a knock at her door.

"I'm busy" she shouted

"Mer, there's someone here to see you" Izzie stated

"Tell them to come back later" Meredith protested and kissed Mark again giggling

"I think you might want to come out here Meredith" Izzie stated trying to hide the fact that she knew what Meredith was doing in the room with Mark.

"One second" she told Mark as she kissed his ear and his jaw and made her way back to his lips again

"Oh come on" he said pulling her back to him.

She jumped up and threw on her Dartmouth t-shirt

"Okay what is so important?" Meredith asked Izzie as she made her way downstairs

"McAss is here, I told him you couldn't talk right now but he insisted" Izzie said glaring at Derek

"Derek?" Meredith asked with her arms crossed annoyed

"Meredith" he said, he had the look, the Derek look; where his eyes were glazed over and twinkling, the look of absolute admiration.

"We should talk, we need to talk" Derek said coming into the house approaching her

"You're married, there's nothing to talk about"

"Meredith, I'm sorry. I should have told you, but there is more to the story. Let me explain"

"No, Derek, nothing you say makes up for the fact that you're married and you didn't tell me"

"She cheated on me, she cheated on me with my best friend, my very best friend Meredith, I left New York and I moved here. The second I caught her in bed with him it was over, and its still over, Meredith just" he trailed off as he took his hand and softly layed it on her cheek

Meredith began to lean her head in but stopped herself.

"What was I to you? Revenge?" Meredith asked her tone sharp

"You were a breath of fresh air, Addison and I's marriage was failing Meredith and I met you and you gave me hope, you are a breath of fresh air" he finished, his eyes gazing intently at hers.

She wanted to throw herself at him, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him and make love to him, but he was married and he didn't tell her.

"It's not enough for me" she stated

"When she came in with long legs and fabulous hair, and told me what you should have told me, it was over then, and its over now" Meredith stated. The look on Derek's face was the saddest look she had ever seen. He looked like a hurt puppy.

"You need to leave now Derek" Meredith stated

"Mer" he pleaded

"I just…I can't do this right now" Meredith said

"Okay" Derek said softly

"Okay" Meredith echoed

Derek turned and headed for the door before he turned back once more to look at her. He gently closed the door and left.

Mark came barreling down the stairs, wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck

"Where were we?" he whispered in her ear, and she pinned him against the wall and kissed him

"Dirty" he stated with a smile and picked her up and carried her back up the stairs.

She needed this, she needed to forget Derek. Derek was married, Derek lied to her, and more importantly Derek's wife was here to fix things, and if Meredith knew one thing it was that she wasn't going to be the other women or the homewrecker.

Meredith woke up the next morning naked, hungover, and wrapped up in Mark

"Morning sexy blonde" he said as he kissed her mouth

"Morning" she said trying to fake enthusiasm

"I have work so um" Meredith trailed off

"You want me to leave" Mark answered a bit surprised. Usually it was him kicking the women out after their night together.

"Yeah, I have rounds and my resident, shes a Nazi" Meredith stated

"Oh yeah Seattle Grace, I have some business there today, so I'll see you there" he said as he kissed Meredith passionately one last time. He stood up stark naked and looked around for his clothes.

"Business?" Meredith asked with a laugh

"Business" he said seductively moving his eyebrows up and down

"You don't have any secret wives do you?" Meredith asked, now getting scared that a repeat of what happened with Derek would happen again.

At this Mark just threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

"Okay, well see you around" Meredith said as she headed out to take a shower.

"See ya" Mark said with a wink.

Back at the hospital Bailey entered the locker room

"Dr. Grey" Bailey stormed which caused Meredith to jump

"Do I need to be worried about you, are you doing okay" Bailey stated emphasizing each word. Very annoyed and in usual Bailey manner. The Chief decided to make them take classes on how to relate and deal with their interns. He said if she wanted to be chief resident she needed a bit more empathy and for the interns not to be so scared of her

"Yeah, I'm fine" Meredith answered.

Bailey rolled her eyes "You're with Shepard today"

"In neuro?" Meredith asked confused, she was told she would be on Addisons service all week.

"Did I stutter" Bailey asked annoyed.

With that Meredith took off to work with Derek.

"Dr. Grey" Sloan said as she passed him

He leaned in for a kiss. Quickly Meredith pulled him into an on-call room.

"On-call room, I like the way you think" Mark flirted as he grabbed her butt and pushed her against the wall.

"No, Mark, I'm at work. This is unprofessional. Last night was great but we don't have to do this and pretend like it was something more" Meredith explained

"We're just having fun, are you saying you didn't enjoy last night, because as I recall you enjoyed it thoroughly when you kept screaming my name during-"

"It was just a one night thing, it was nice, but I'm working, I have to go" Meredith said as she cut him off and left the on-call room.

As Mark made his way out of the room a few seconds later, he was pulled by the collar by Addison

"What the hell Mark" she stated angrily

"Jealous?" he quizzed

"No, what? No. Why are you here. I told you I am trying to fix things with Derek"

"And I'm not stopping you, just having some fun on my own"

"Meredith Grey is the last person you need to be sleeping with, this thing is a mess and you don't need to complicate it more, go back to New York"

"Addison, did it not occur to you that maybe Derek has moved on. He left he moved out here and he started dating Meredith, he's moved on"

"He's just mad, he'll come around. You need to leave"

"Derek came to Meredith's place last night, he told her it was over between the two of you"

"He didn't mean it" Addison scoffed

"Your marriage is over, don't make yourself look stupid Addison. He loves her"

"He doesn't love Meredith, he hasn't been here long enough to, I'm fixing this" Addison stated and walked away.

Meredith ran into Derek as she was on a search to find him

"There you are, I have something for you" he said with a smile

Meredith looked at what he was holding, a scan of a huge tumor. A tumor that had grown to take the size of over half the brain

"Wow" Meredith said in awe

"You're scrubbing in" Derek stated with a grin. The grin he only used on Meredith

Meredith smiled at him. Derek reached over and put his arms around Meredith

"Dr. Shepard, what are you doing?" Meredith asked coldly as she jumped back from him

"Mer, I told you last night, its over between me and Addison. I talked to the chief she's only here for one case"

"Just stop touching me, you're married Derek, do you know how this makes me look?" Meredith asked

"Meredith just" he reached for her again

"No, you and I are done. I don't want to speak to you" With that Meredith set off, to be anywhere other than with Derek.

Inside of the chiefs office

"Dr. Bailey, how are you" Richard asked

"I'm fine chief, I have a problem"

"You have a problem" The chief stated

"With Meredith Grey"

"What's your problem with Meredith?" The chief asked getting defensive

"She's heart broken sir, this thing with her and Derek and Addison, it needs to get resolved"

"I know Bailey" Richard said sighing

"Now I usually don't care about the personal lives of doctors but this morning Dr. Shepard and his wife both came to me trying to get me to put Meredith Grey on their service"

"Derek needs to figure this out"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have Addison here, with all respect sir"

"I don't remember asking you your opinion Bailey" Richard said with a warning tone

"I know sir, but I can't have two angry disgruntled attendings breathing down my back every single day over an intern"

A few weeks had past and Derek/Addison/Mark/and Meredith were still in this weird limbo. Mark flew back to New York for a few weeks to get his things together. Richard had offered Mark the leading attending position for plastics and Mark agreed. He just had to pack and end his contract with his hospital in New York. Addison decided to stay as well, she really felt Derek needed more time to process things and to take her back, even though she saw him going out with Meredith and even though she knew it was a long shot, she wanted her husband back.

Meredith was beginning to feel sick. She had been nauseous and thrown up the last few days, and almost everything made her want to cry, she had this weird need to be around Derek constantly. As they were leaving the hospital one night Derek dropped a bunch of papers. Meredith reached down to pick them up and saw that they were the divorce papers, the papers that Derek said he was going to sign immediately and give to Addison a few days ago.

"Mer" Derek pleaded when he saw the look in her eyes

"I thought you signed these and gave them back to Addison days ago" Meredith said monotonely

"I was, I just, I just need some time to think"

"Think about what?" Meredith asked

"Addison has been my family for 12 years, and with one sign of these papers I am just going to end everything and leave her. It's not an easy decision Mer"

Meredith just stared at him blinking back tears. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. The next Monday, Derek still hadn't made his decision and Mark returned as Head of Plastics. The chief gathered all the attending's, residents, and interns as he announced Mark Sloan would be the new Attending. Derek was enraged, Addison was in shock and Meredith was surprised.

"Miss me?" Mark asked Meredith as made his way over to her

"I told you, it was just a one night thing" Meredith said, the last thing she needed was a love triangle, besides the one she was already in.

Later that day Mark waited for Meredith and when he saw her, he planted a deep kiss on his lips

"You know, I won't lie I thought about you while I was back home"

"Seriously?" Meredith asked annoyed

"Seriously, and I thought a lot about this" he said and kissed her again

Just then Derek came out

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing with him?"

"Derek, what is your problem"

"Do you know who he is?" Derek yelled

"Yes, Mark Sloan"

"He was my best friend from New York, the one who slept with my wife, how could you do this to me?" Derek asked in disbelief

"You said you didn't know who he was" Meredith said turning to Sloan.

Mark just let out a deep sigh

"Meredith and I are madly in love" Mark joked to Derek as he slung his arm around Meredith's waste and pulled her close to him.

Meredith stepped back "You lied to me, why?" Meredith asked a bit hurt

Derek didn't understand what was going on. He knew Mark and Meredith met and he punched him, he also knew Meredith put stitches into Mark's face. He figured Mark told Meredith who he was and his relationship with Derek and Addison. He also didn't think their relationship went any further than that.

All of a sudden it began making sense, Mark lied to Meredith and slept with her. Derek was enraged but he already punched Mark once and knew that he couldn't do it again with Richard being around today. Derek left, he couldn't take this. Not only had Mark slept with his wife, he also seduced Meredith and that was the last thing Derek ever thought could happen. He was furious. And Meredith as she rolled into bed that night was a wreck because as she looked down at the tiny white stick she was holding the word "Pregnant" haunted her. Since she had been feeling this way for weeks she would have to schedule a doctors appointment to determine how far along she was, what scared her the most is she didn't know if it was Derek's or Marks baby.


	3. Author's Note-MUST READ!

Hey everyone, I appreciate the reviews so, so much.

I am a little torn with this story, I had a clear idea of making it a Mer/Mark/Derek love triangle when I first decided to write it. However, when I went back and watched some episodes of GA I rememebered how much I love the Mer/Der love affair. Its probably one of the best one's ever written. Props to Shonda.  
I wrote a fix to this story where I changed the plot and decided to leave all the Mark/Mer stuff behind and have it as a terrible dream Derek was having.

After I wrote the scene I realized that if I left it as just a dream I would basically be re-writing season two, since I want to leave Addison and Derek together for awhile. I feel like my story will become very boring if I do this. After uploading this I am immediately uploading the scene I wrote to get rid of the Mark/Mer relationship.

If ya'll like the fix I have made then please review and let me know that you want me to leave the story as Meredith never having any type of relationship with Sloan.

But if ya'll think it will get boring (which I think it might) let me know and I will go with what I had originally planned, which is a bit of a Mark/Mer relationship.

Also please know: I love Mer/Der at the end of this story no matter what this will be a Mer/Der story. I love them too much I just thought it would be a different approach to have Mer/Mark together for awhile.


	4. Derek's Dream: Alternate Chapter

**Please Read: It is relevant to the story making sense**

_First off I wanted to let you all know that I appreciate all the reviews, even the negative ones. A few reviews really stuck out to me and I would like to address them here. _

_First off the review that stated that Sloan would never date Meredith because Derek was like a brother to him and that it wasn't realistic. Sloan slept with Derek's wife. Even though it was a mistake if he was willing to sleep with his best friends wife then I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't bother him sleeping with Meredith. Also Mark begged Addison to come back to New York with him once he got to Seattle. If Mark was truly wanting Derek's friendship back in the beginning like he said I don't' believe he would have pleaded to Addison. And also at the beginning of the 3__rd__ season when Derek goes to call his marriage off with Addison he finds her in bed again with Mark Sloan. So I do think that it is realistic for Mark to go after Meredith especially since he even tried to in season two. _

_I got a review that said my story made them sick. If my story truly makes you sick then don't read it, however I think you will really like and appreciate this chapter and the one's to come. _

_My main goal in this was to keep the characters as realistic as possible, with that said I reread my story and I re-watched a season two episode, season 5 episode and a few episodes of season 10. And I am making a drastic change in this story. _

_I've always wanted to do a story to see what it would be like if Derek had to see Mark and Meredith together for awhile. I really wanted to do that to this story but then I realized that there was a major problem with that. If I put Mark and Meredith together or even make them sleep together, Derek would always associate Meredith the same way he associated Addison and I don't believe they could ever have a healthy relationship with Meredith having a past with Mark. With that said I re-plotted the story. I love Mer/Der too much to throw Mark in._

_I changed the time: The story is now taking place after Meredith says pick me, choose me, love me, and he chooses Addison. It is set a few episodes after that. It will all make sense as you read I hope! Please review and this will still be angsty and drama filled without the Mark drama, I assure you. _

Derek awoke with a start. His head was pounding, his throat was dry and he was terrified. Meredith slept with Sloan, Meredith was having a child with Sloan. That was supposed to be his baby, their baby and she was with Sloan. The feeling at the pit of his stomach was unbearable, he felt like he could throw up. Derek was panting.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked, Derek didn't even notice her in his bed. He was confused, very confused.

He didn't answer he just sat there in rage

"I think you had a bad dream, you kept yelling out to Mark…..and to Meredith" she finished in a soft voice

"Where the hell is Mark?" Derek spat

"Probably screwing some nurse, Derek calm down, it was just a bad dream" Addison tried to calm him

"Meredith, I need to talk to Meredith" Derek said now almost hysterical. He climbed out of bed and threw a sweatshirt on over his head.

Addison didn't understand what was going on. She figured Derek had a bad dream but he wasn't coming to his senses.

"Talk to Meredith tomorrow, take a deep breath" Addison said sadly.'

"I can't Addison, I have to see about the baby" Derek said now seeming normal and grabbing his keys off the dresser and adjusting his watch.

"Baby? Meredith's pregnant?" Addison asked now really confused

"I don't know I have to go" and with that Derek left the trailer and made his way to his car.

Derek sped to Meredith's house. He was confused, all he could remember was that Addison came back to town and then Mark showed up. Then everything came back to him. Mark showed up and accepted the position of head of Plastics. He was flirting with Meredith when Derek knocked him out. Meredith was cleaning up his cut. Addison handed him divorce papers and Derek couldn't sign them. He chose Addison. But that dream it felt too real and he was already at Meredith's house. He missed her and all he wanted at the moment was to see her and make sure that she wasn't with Mark Sloan.

Derek made his way to the house and noticed that it was 3 AM, he figured no one would be awake so he reached under the mat infront of Meredith's front door and got the spare key. As quietly as possible Derek stuck the key into the door and made his way up to Merediths bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Meredith sleeping. He smiled at the noise of her loud snoring and how peaceful she looked tucked into bed. She awoke with a start when Derek stroked her face with his thumb. He couldn't help himself, he loved her. Deep down he knew it and deep down he knew everyone else knew it too.

"Derek" she sighed as her eyes fluttered open

"Hey Mer" Derek said softly, giving her the look. The look Derek only used on her. His look of pure admiration.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?" Meredith asked coming to her senses after being in a peaceful sleep.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked more urgently than he intended.

"Did you really just wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me that? What is wrong with you?" Meredith spat

"Meredith please, I had a dream, a really weird dream and I need to know, I need to hear you say it aloud that you're not"

"No Derek, I'm not pregnant"

"And you and Mark?" Derek asked trailing off just as urgent

"Sloan?" Meredith asked confused wiping the sleepy crust that had gathered in her eyes

"Yes, you and Mark Sloan are you together?"

"Have you lost your mind? Have you seriously lost it? You break into my house, wake me up at 3 am to ask me about Mark Sloan, Mark Freaking Sloan. Seriously? Seriously Derek?" Meredith asked angrily

"Seriously Mer" Derek said with a small smile

"I think you're drunk, I think you have seriously lost your mind" Meredith said with a bit of amusement

"Tell me you're not sleeping with Mark Sloan, tell me there is nothing going on between the two of you, no babies, no relationship"

"Are you drunk?' Meredith repeated again

"I don't know" Derek said with a grin

"You don't know" Meredith stated with a little smile tugging at her lips

He grinned at her more. There they were the two of them. Just grinning at eachother in the middle of the night for no reason whatsoever. Derek broke out of the grin when reality set in again

"Addison is probably waiting for me at the trailer" He stated sadly

"Probably not such a good idea coming all the way over here" She replied

"No, probably not a good idea" he said and the look came back, the look of enchantment. He loved her. Even at three in the morning with disgusting sleep crust in her eyes, even in her old t-shirts with holes in the neck, even with her angry at him for waking her up. He loved her. He turned to leave and made his way back to the door, as he went to open it wider, he turned back around. With his hand still on the doorknob facing her

"I'm sorry about….you know, you are a really great choice, the best choice" he said sadly referring to the night when he chose Addison.

Meredith offered a small smile "Goodbye Derek" she said meeting his gaze

"Goodbye Meredith" and with that he closed her bedroom door and made his way back to his car.

Meredith was happy to see Derek but she was confused. Why did he ask her if she was pregnant? She knew he had a bad dream but now she was getting paranoid, she was late. Two weeks late and she was never late, ever. She quickly shook the thought out of her head, she needed to get some sleep, she had early rounds and the last thing she needed was Bailey breathing down her neck.


	5. Tennessee

My love affair for Mer/Der was just too strong. I kept the plot with the change and I love the direction this is heading. No Mark/Mer, it's just too painful for me to write. I hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter. Also thanks for the positive reviews, I basically knew as soon as I wrote the Mer/Der scene I was going to keep it as is.

"Derek last night was…bizzare" Addison stated walking next to Derek as they made their appearance into the hospital together

"It was just a bad dream Addison, drop it" Derek stated emotionless

"It seemed to really upset you" Addison said trying to be sympathetic to her husband

"Just pretend it never happened. I have an Acoustic Neuroma today and some pre-op things to take care of" he said as he made his way inside the elevator.

She joined him in the elevator

"I think we should discuss it with the marriage counselor tonight" she stated trying her hardest to be patient with him

"Addison I don't want to talk about this right now, I need to study over my case" He spat harsher than he meant

"Okay Derek" she said a bit sarcastically as she sighed.

He leaned over and barely kissed her cheek. "Have a good day" he said mechanically.

She was shocked, it might not have been much but he tried. He was trying.

Derek entered the attending's longue and found Mark eating an apple

"Derek" Mark said with a grin as he entered

"Mark" Derek said in acknowledgement

"How are things with Addison?" Mark questioned in his usual sarcastic and playful manner

"Fine" Derek said as he put a dollar into the machine to get a bottle of water

"I hate Seattle, damn rain makes me want to be in bed, if you know what I mean" Mark said wiggling his eyebrows up and down

Derek gave him a disgusted look "Everything makes you want to be in bed, rain, sunshine, animals mating on animal planet"

"Can't argue with that" Mark said as he took a large bite of his apple

"I want you to stay away from Meredith" Derek said calmly turning his attention away from the vending machine and looking at Sloan.

"That's a problem, Dr. Grey is on my service today" Mark said with a grin

"Meredith doesn't care about plastics" Derek spat

"Doesn't matter, she's an intern. Which means I will get her in my OR just about as much as you will" Mark said with a sly smirk.

Derek sighed

"You want me to forgive you, you want a second chance at being my friend, you'll stay away from her" Derek said calmly

"Ultimatums don't work on me Derek. Besides, why do you care? You're making your marriage work remember" Mark said beginning to laugh

"Me asking you to stay away from Meredith has nothing to do with our past relationship. I care about her, we're friends and you are the last thing she needs"

"Dr. Grey's hot, don't get me wrong but there is plenty other action I can get, why do you think I want her anyway?"

"I had a dream that you and Meredith were together"

"A wet dream" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow

"Forget it, I have to check on a patient"

"You're making things work with Addie but you're dreaming about Meredith, seems like you have a problem" Mark called as Derek left the room.

"Cristina, I think you should move in with me" Burke said as he helped Cristina put her scrubs back on.

"Okay" Cristina agreed. Lately all she did was cave into whatever Burke wanted. She wanted to make him happy, even if it sacrificed her happiness.

"Bailey paged, I have to go" Cristina said as she looked at her pager. Even though it wasn't from Bailey, it was from Meredith

Cristina met Meredith

"You paged, what's up?" Cristina asked

"I have a dog" Meredith said

"You paged me, because you have a dog?" Cristina asked

"He's here, one of the nurses is watching him, but I'm with Sloan all day so I need you to take him"

"Since when have you had a dog?" Cristina whispered she could here Bailey outside yelling at some of the interns

"Since this morning, I was driving to work with George and Izzie and I saw him in the streets, he was all alone, I couldn't leave him" Meredith stated

"So you brought him here, to a hospital"

"Yes, Since you're with Burke I figured you could just tell him you're sick or something and he would let you off today"

"So I went through med school, so that I could baby sit a dog?"

"Please Cristina" Meredith begged

Just then Bailey walked in

"What are you two up too?" she asked irritated

"Nothing, I was just going to find Burke" Cristina stated and left

"Dr. Grey?" Bailey asked in frustration putting her hands on her hips

"I'm going" she said as she quickly exited the locker room.

"You're late, go get me a coffee" Mark said as Meredith made her way to plastics

"I don't get coffee" Meredith said annoyed

"I'm the attending and you are the intern, you'll do whatever I want you to do, whenever I want you to do it" Mark finished suggestively

"You know that can be considered sexual harassment" Meredith remarked

"I think a vanilla latte sounds good today" Mark remarked

Meredith glared at him

"Coffee can wait, today we're meeting with a patient who wants an ass implant, should be interesting" Mark smirked

"You're disgusting" Meredith said as she followed Dr. Sloan with a clipboard

"Dr. Grey, this is Anna, she wants a Buttock Augmentation" Sloan smiled

"Ass implants" Anna corrected smiling at Sloan, who smiled right back to her

"I like you already" Mark said with a laugh to the patient

"So here we have certain levels of implants we can do" Mark said showing both Dr. Grey and Anna a screeen

"So we can upgrade a little bigger" he said showing her what her butt would look like with a slight implant

"Larger" Anna said with a smile

Mark smiled and clicked the mouse to show her a larger size

"Hmm, bigger than that I want a donk" She said smiling at Mark

"You know Anna, considering how petite you are, you don't want to go too large or it won't look natural" Dr. Grey remarked

"Dr. Grey, if Anna wants a donk, we're giving her a donk" Mark stated

Anna giggled.

Dr. Stevens and Izzie we're in the OR doing a simple appendectomy

"Dr. Bailey, you look nice today" the anesthesiologist said looking at Bailey

"I'm in scrubs, the same scrubs I wear every single day" Bailey said annoyed

"Scalpel" she said to the nurse

"Scalpel" the nurse called back handing her the instrument

"But you look especially nice today, I don't know what it is" he flirted

"Steven's get closer" Bailey directed. Izzie leaned closer to view the removing of the appendix.

"Good now take these" Bailey said handing the scalpel to Izzie.

"You want me to finish, Izzie asked?"

"How else are you going to learn?" Bailey said glaring

"Right" Stevens said and took the appendix out and set them on the tray the nurse was holding

"No bleeds?" Bailey asked

"No bleeds" Stevens remarked

"Good close her up"

"I like bossy women" the anesthesiologist flirted

"Do you not see me working?" Bailey spat

"Dr. Stevens, do you think Dr. Bailey should go out with me? I think she should"

"I don't know" Stevens said making sure she closed the patient up properly.

"I'm married and you, you are unprofessional" Bailey spat

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" the anesthesiologist said apologetically

"And that's why you should keep your pants on at work" Bailey yelled

"Shepherd, a word" Webber said when he ran into Derek

"Of course" Derek said joining him in his office

"We have a VIP patient "

"Okay" Derek said waiting for him to continue

"Collins-North in Tennessee said it was an inoperable tumor, I want you to look it over and see if there's any chance that it is operable."

"I'll have a look, I'll defiantly need a consult with the patient first"

"That's what makes this tricky Derek, this is a very high-profile patient, maximum security will be enforced at all times"

"Ofcourse Chief, but if I'm going to operate, I need access to the patient, are they here today?"

"They will not be coming here, it's too dangerous right now, and I don't think his condition allows for him to fly"

Derek looked confused.

"The hospital is flying you out to Tennessee tomorrow if you think there is any chance you can save this man"

"You're flying me out to Tennessee, for how long?"

"Just over the weekend, we need to keep the helicopter just in case we have any problems here. So you'll have to fly coach, which means you'll fly out tomorrow, do the surgery on Saturday and fly home on Sunday. If you can save this man, you have no idea what it will do for the hospital and for yourself. Adele is asking me to retire, and I'm considering it"

"Are you saying that if this surgery is successful, I'll be chief?" Derek asked

"It's a possibility" Webber commented

Derek smiled slightly

"Well I'll look it over, research a little and see what I can do, if anything. No promises" Derek said getting ready to leave.

"One more thing" Richard stopped him

"Since this is still a teaching hospital, the hospital is electing one intern to join you" Richard said and then paused

"Do I pick the intern, because" Derek started

"The board has reviewed which intern has been on the most cases with you, they want a success Derek, you have no idea how great this will be for the hospital. They want someone that you are the most comfortable with, someone who is the most compatible with you in the OR"

Derek waited, deep down he knew what Richard would say next

"If it's operable" Richard began

"If it's operable" Derek repeated

"Dr. Grey will assist you" Webber finished with a hard glare at Derek.

Derek smiled.

"Derek, you will not embarrass this hospital, you will keep your personal life with Meredith out of it. Remember who you are married to and control yourself during this trip"

Derek just beamed at him.

"Look it over, if its operable let me know so that I can inform Dr. Grey and tell our patient that there is hope. "

An hour later in Dr. Sloan's OR

"This is ridiculous" Meredith said referring to how large of an implant Anna wanted

Mark shrugged

"I think it's hot" he said with a smile

"She's going to look dis-proportioned" Meredith argued

"To each their own" Mark said with a wink

Mark was busy adding the implants into her bottom

"So Derek had a dream about us last night" Mark said

"I heard" Meredith responded

"The dirty mistresses, teaming up and giving Derek a run for his money" Mark joked

"Yeah I know, and having a baby, its weird"

"A baby? Derek never mentioned that part. I bet the dirty mistresses had very dirty sex to create that baby" Mark winked

Meredith just looked at him disgusted

"You know, you are very inappropriate and disgusting" Meredith said

"I know" he stated with a grin

Just then Meredith's pager went off.

"The chiefs paging me, I have to go" Meredith said as she exited the OR.

Later that night, Derek joined Addison in marriage counseling

"Sorry I'm late" Derek said as he entered the session over 30 minutes after it had begun

"That's fine Dr. Shepherd, so we'll pick up from last time. Meredith. Have you decided what you will be doing about Meredith?" the therapist asked

Addison eyed Derek

"I told you last time, Meredith and I have a professional relationship, we're friends" Derek stated

"He had a dream about her and Mark last night" Addison brought up

"Dreams sometimes can represent what our subconscious thinks about when we let our minds wonder, what exactly are you thinking about concerning Mark and Meredith" The therapist asked taking notes

"Nothing, I don't think anything" Derek responded

"You don't ever think about your best friend and your ex-girlfriend"

"My ex-best friend and my friend" Derek corrected

"Can you tell us what happened in the dream" The therapist asked

"It's irrelevant" Derek stated

"Derek, just tell us what it was" Addison pleaded

"Whatever dream I had about Mark and Meredith has nothing to do with what we are here for. We're here to fix our marriage" Derek spat

"Meredith was pregnant in the dream" Addison stated sadly

"He was yelling at Mark because in his dream Mark got Meredith pregnant" Addison stated.

Derek just looked at her

"You were yelling while you slept, it woke me up and I heard you" she finished lamely.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you scared that Mark and Meredith will enter onto a relationship together?" the therapist asked

"No" he stated simply with his hand resting on his chin

"This is going no where" Addison said rolling her eyes

"Dr. Shepherd, you chose to work things out and save your marriage, you have to communicate with Addison if you want to help fix this" the therapist stated

"I'm sorry, I have a lot on my plate today, I'm flying to Tennessee tomorrow" Derek stated

"What?" Addison asked confused

"The chief is flying me out tomorrow; there is a high profile patient who is unable to come here, so I'm flying out there to remove a very deep-rooted tumor"

"Dr. Shepherd this is a good thing. You need space away from this hospital. It will give you both a chance to miss one another. Figure out your next steps and re-group. Time away from Meredith and Mark will also be good for you" The therapist noted

"I agree" Addison stated simply. Derek just nodded in return

"I want to see you both again on Monday"

Back at Meredith's house, Meredith was in her room packing with George and Izzie lingering in the hallway

"Why do you have to go to Tennessee again?" George asked for the tenth time

"Especially with the McAss" Izzie chimed in

"I told you, it's a high profile patient and he can't come here. The board chose me to go with Derek because I've been on his service the most"

"And stop calling him McAss, we're friends…kinda" Meredith said while tossing a few pairs of scrubs into her suitcase

"But isn't that going to be weird, with him working things out with his wife?" Izzie asked

"Ofcourse its going to be weird, gynosquad is going to freak" Alex said joining in

"You're repulsing" Izzie said glaring at him

"No, it's not going to be weird because Derek and I are just friends" Meredith continued.

"Besides it's not like we're going on vacation together, it's a surgical case" she went on

"Sounds like a vacation" Alex said with a smirk

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I need you two to watch the dog and take care of him while I'm gone"

"Hell no, that dog is evil" Izzie refused

"Yeah, I was eating a ham sandwich and it starred at me like he wanted to eat my entire head off the whole time I ate it" George added

"What a bunch of babies, I'll watch your stupid dog" Alex said

Okay so please review! I'm really excited about this trip! Tell me what you would like to see happen on it!


	6. Friday

It was 5 AM, Derek and Meredith's flight was set to take off at 8. He was busy getting the rest of his things together when Addison woke up

"Hey" she said sleepily

"Hey" he responded absentmindedly, pulling out the scans from his briefcase to double check that they were the right ones.

"Do you have some time, maybe we can get breakfast before your plane leaves" Addison suggested

"No time, I'm already running behind" he stated

"Okay, well I'll get ready, I can drop you off at the airport" Addison said

"Richard has a car arriving at the hospital that will take me to the airport" Derek said still checking his scans

"Derek" Addison sighed. She wanted this coldness to end. She made her way over to him and began to rub his back softly

"I hope you have a safe flight" she whispered in his ear as she began to kiss his earlobe. Derek couldn't help but tense up

"I'm going to miss having you here while you're gone" She said, making her way to his jaw where she planted a soft kiss

"It's only for a weekend, I'll be back before you know it" he said struggling and trying as hard as he could to care.

He felt a tiny bit of guilt over how miserable he felt being around his wife. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck. He hated to even kiss her. It felt like kissing a stranger. It just felt wrong.

"I need to leave, see you in a few days" he said as he picked up his luggage and briefcase and made his way to his car.

"I love you" Addison called

Derek just nodded slightly, "you too" he said as he left the trailer. He felt sick, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. This was just wrong to him. Addison just felt wrong. He figured it was just from the betrayel he still felt from Mark and her. It will go away he kept assuring himself.

As Derek entered the hospital, he was met by Bailey in an elevator. She glared at him giving him a knowing look.

"What?" he asked with a sly grin

Bailey just shook her head smiling

"Have a nice trip with Dr. Grey" she said with a piercing look

Derek rubbed his jaw, he felt a bit uncomfortable

"It's a business trip, strictly professional" Derek stated

"Mhmm" Bailey said with one last knowing glance before she made her way off the elevator.

Derek made his way over to the chiefs office

"Good, you're early, I need to talk to you" The chief stated. Just then Meredith appeared at the office

"Ah good, Dr. Grey, join us" Richard said as he waved his arm signaling for her to come in

"Hey" Meredith said to both Richard and Derek

"Derek, are you sure that you can do this? I feel like I may have pressured you into agreeing to do this surgery yesterday."

"I'm confident that there's a chance I can save this man" Derek said as he patted his briefcase

"Because Derek if there is no chance I don't want you to attempt this. If this man dies... " Richard trailed

"Richard I can do this" Derek stated as he turned to look at Meredith

"Tell him Dr. Grey" Derek said with a grin looking at Meredith. Meredith shifted uncomfortably

"If he says he can do, he can do it" she stated avoiding eye contact with the chief

Richard took a deep breath

"Remember that you are both representing this hospital" he stated and they both knew what he meant.

"The car is outside, safe flight" he finished with a sigh.

Derek and Meredith made their way to the town car. Neither of them knowing what to say so they just walked silently.

"I really do think I have a good chance at removing this tumor" Derek stated

"I believe you" Meredith said meeting his eyes

A few hours later

Addison made her way to find Bailey

"Hey, I need you to put Dr. Grey on my service today. I have a patient that is here again, we discharged her but she's having some different symptoms. She seemed to like Dr. Grey last week when she was here" Addison said

"Dr. Grey seems to be in very high demand" Bailey said sharply with a roll of her eyes

"Excuse me?" Addison asked, not knowing what Bailey was referring to

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Bailey asked

"Miranda, I'm confused, what's going on?" Addison said putting a hand on her hip in defense.

Just then George, Izzie and Cristina busted into the locker room, joining Karev who was already there

"It's not fair Meredith got to go away on a huge surgical case with McDreamy" Cristina stated

"What do you care? You're so stuck up Burke's ass, no one has even gotten a chance on cardio in weeks" Karev interrupted

"Screw you, go play lego's with the kids in peds where you belong" Yang snarled back

"Yeah right" Karev stated

"Oh" Addison said it now occurring to her what was going on

"I'll take Karev then" Addison stated in a sad voice

"Hah" Cristina called out mocking Karev for being on the gyno squad again.

"The board decided who the intern was going to be, Derek had no choice in the matter" Bailey said trying to be sympathetic

It's fine, Karev lets go" Addison said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear trying to hide how hurt she was that Derek didn't say anything.

"Bye" Cristina yelled sarcastically at him

Karev gave her a hard glare as he made his way out of the locker room with Addison

"Are you excited?" Derek asked Meredith as they were sitting on the plane. Meredith had her head back trying to sleep but Derek was jittery.

"Yeah, if this goes well, this can be good for both of us" Meredith stated

"I mean being out of Seattle, I looked up some cool places to check out around where we'll be" Derek stated with a grin

"We're here on business Derek" Meredith stated with a small smile

"I don't vacation Meredith, I don't take small trips, I never get to go that far from home, I always have a patient, this is exciting for me" he continued

"Some sleep would be exciting for me" Meredith said as she faced the opposite direction of Derek attempting some sleep

"Where's your sense of adventure" he teased

Meredith didn't respond she just kept trying to sleep. Meredith was nervous. Not only was this huge case, but she was leaving the state with Derek. "Pick Me, Choose me, Love me, sorry I picked/chose/love Addison, Derek." The only guy who has ever broken her heart, the only guy she ever trusted enough to break her heart. There he was being McDreamy, being perfect and all she could think of doing was sleeping, because without a doubt the next 72 hours would be surrounded by her McDreamy, and she had to remember Derek was married. Everytime she was around him it always felt like they were the only two people in the entire world, she forgot about Addison, and Bailey, and Richard and everyone judging her, it didn't matter because in those moments, Derek was there, looking at her the way only he could look at her and she felt at total peace.

Meredith awoke to Derek grinning at her and telling her they reached Tennessee

"Sleep well?" he asked as they made their way into the airport in search for their luggage.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are annoyingly eager?" she asked

Derek grabbed both of their bags as they made their way out of the airport and into a cab. The board had already set up for them to stay at an exclusive hotel, making it very obvious how badly they wanted Derek to save this life.

"I wonder who the patient is" Meredith said aloud as her and Derek stepped into what was the fanciest hotel she had ever scene. "Can I take your bags" a man waiting inside the hotel lobby asked as he began to take the bags from Derek and put them in a cart.

"Mr. and Mrs. Halloway, the honey moon sweet awaits you" he said

"Oh were not" Meredith started

"No, we're two" Derek chimed

"We're separate" Meredith began

"Separate, as in not married, not separated as in estranged but married" Derek corrected

"Yeah because he's married to someone else, I mean they were separated…I think"

"Addison and I are…..if we were married we wouldn't be separated" Derek blubbered referring to him and Meredith

Meredith just looked at him. The attendant was very confused

"Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey, we're here on a surgical case" Derek finished lamely

"Follow me" the attendant said

Meredith followed right behind the attendant with Derek following a bit farther behind.

"There is your itinerary, they expect you at the hospital at 6 pm tonight, and then the surgery shall take place tomorrow at 10 AM" The attendant said

"Thank you" Derek said as he looked around him and Merediths room. There were two beds, a kitchen area and a living room area.

"This is nice" Meredith said as she looked around.

"Would you like to get some lunch? Derek asked

Things were going awkwardly, he felt the tension between him and Meredith, and as excited as he was to be here with her, he had to admit it was awkward.

"Sure" she said faking a smile.

The lunch was tense, the ride home was tense. He knew he had caused it to be this way and he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change everything.

As they made their way back into the hotel, Meredith felt a wave of nasusea hit her and she made her way to the nearest bathroom. Derek was concerned, she just bolted. He followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back and she threw up her entire insides. Derek pulled back her hair and softly rubbed circles on her back.

"Meredith are you sick?" he asked full of concern

Just as she was about to answer, she felt another wave and continued throwing up into the toilet. Derek stayed with her the entire time, stroking her back and holding her hair

"Thank you" she said weakly as she wiped her mouth

"Do you have the flu?" he asked gently

"I don't think so, I think the food we ate just upset my stomach" she replied

Derek nodded at her and put his arm around her as she laid her head against him. After throwing that much up she felt weak and tired

"Meredith, I know things are weird between us, and I know that's my fault, but I'm here for you, I want to be your friend" he said as he starred into her eyes

"I know" she said quietly

He just starred at her, the way he always starred at her

"I get why you didn't choose me" she said meeting his gaze

"Mer-" he interrupted

"No Derek, I understand she is your wife and you don't want to just throw that away for some intern you met 3 minutes ago. I don't hate you. I get it" she said sounding a bit more sad then she intended

"Meredith you were, you are, a breath of fresh air to me" he said the love evident in his voice. Just as he was about to go on, his cell phone rang. It was Addison.

"You better answer that" Meredith said and forced a smile. She left the bathroom, leaving Derek still sitting on the floor. He looked at his cell phone, Addison. The name was mocking him, he knew this was going to be a fight. He figured by now Addison long knew that Meredith was with him on this trip. He knew this was going to be a war. He sighed before he slid his phone to answer

"Hello" he said

"Derek" Addison greeted with ice clear in her voice.

"Hey Addison"

"How was your flight?"

"Fine" Derek responded

"How's Meredith?" Addison asked trying to hold back just how mad she was

"Meredith's okay" he responded, knowing the blow up was coming

"Why didn't you tell me, she was joining you on your little vacation away from your satan wife/"

"Addison, you know this isn't a vacation, I didn't ask Meredith to come, Richard and the hospital board decided" Derek responded exasperated.

"You didn't tell me Derek" she responded cooley

"I have to go, I have a consult in half an hour, I'll call you later" with that he hung up the phone.

Meredith was worried, she had been sick for weeks now. She knew deep down that there was a very good possibility that she was pregnant, but she kept pushing it farther and farther out of her head. Meredith pulled up her top to look at her stomach. It looked flat when there was clothing covering it but once she pulled it up she noticed that it looked much more round than usual. She tried to remember her last period but she couldn't remember. She was so busy at the hospital all the time that it slipped her mind when she got her period and never really kept up with it. She tried to think back to the last time she had sex with Derek. That was about 2 ½ months ago. It was the day before Addison showed up and she found out that he was married. Meredith shook the thought from her mind once more. She wasn't pregnant she just eats really unhealthy and now its starting to catch up with her. She defiantly wasn't pregnant. Meredith felt better after her inward pep talk and started to get her stuff together. Derek and her had a consult very soon.

Pleaseeeeeeeee review, I love to read them sooo much. I have a pretty clear idea of how the next few days will turn out ;) defiantly not what I think anyone expects, lots of angst and lots of temptation. Expect the next chapter in a few days, that one is going to include the majority of the plot of this trip. I have some ideas but I'm open to suggestions.


	7. Chocolatte Cake and Revelations

"What do you think Mer and the McAss are doing?" Izzie asked as the interns entered the locker room after a long day.

"What do you think they're doing" Karev spat

"Ew Alex, I didn't mean that" Izzie said

"Well they better be doing something worth their time, I had Dr. Shepherd's wife on my ass all day" Karev continued.

"Meredith and Dr. Shepherd aren't getting back together" George stated

"Get real" Alex glared at George

"Mer isn't stupid enough to ruin this case, this is going to be huge for her" Cristina defended

"She's stupid for McWhatever his name is" Karev groaned

"True" all the interns agreed

"Joe's tonight?" George asked

"Burke is letting me scrub in on a huge cardial tear tomorrow, I have reading to do" Cristina said smugly

Addison was pissed. In a non-Addison moment she stomped down to the chiefs office.

"Why the hell did you send Derek and Meredith together on that trip?" she demanded

"Excuse me?" Richard asked angrily from his desk chair. He was the chief since when did people think they could talk to him however they damn well pleased.

"You know we're working on our marriage, why would you decide to put my husband and his ex-girlfriend on trip hours away alone together?" Addison barked

"Addison, this was nothing personal, the board picked Dr. Grey, it wasn't my decision" Richard stated

"You could have done something" She bellowed

"There was no reason to interfere" Richard said sharply, warning her with his tone to drop it.

"I know its not your fault Richard…its just" she trailed off with tears brimming in her eyes

Richard stood up and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder

"I know you want to save your marriage, but give Derek some time and some space, he'll open up when he's ready." Richard couldn't help but think of his affair with Ellis Grey. Even though he chose his wife , Ellis Grey would always be the love of his life. He saw the same look in Derek of what he saw of himself so many years ago. Derek may have chosen his wife but anyone who saw him knew he was in love with Meredith Grey. Richard knew that Addison and Derek's marriage was over but he didn't know how to tell her, just like he never knew how to tell Adele.

Addison shook her head "He loves Meredith" she said with a small laugh

Richard just stood and looked at her, he had no idea what to say, just then Addison's pager went off

'Well I have to go" she said giving Richard a small smile. He watched her leave sympathetically.

Derek and Meredith walked inside of what was the best hospital in Tennessee. It was huge, probably bigger than Seattle Grace. Before they could reach the nurses desk, two men in black suits approached them. Each took one of Meredith's hands and kissed them .

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey" the men said in union as they bowed before the two doctors.

Meredith and Derek exchanged looks

"King Ikhamm will you see you now" one of the guards said.

Meredith and Derek were ushered to a very private room that had been closed off by the back of the hospital. More security guards were standing by a private room with large guns. Meredith visually gulped, this was getting a little intense for her. Derek placed his hand of the small of her back as they made their way into the room. The guards watched them and every move they made.

"Punch Him, Punch Him" an older man who was lying in the hospital bed said to the TV, with a very heavy accent mixed with his broken English.

The man was watching Jerry Springer and was laughing at the trashy people on the show

"King Ikhamm" one of the guards said introducing Derek and Meredith to the King

"This is Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey, they are here to save you"

"Ah, Dr's, it is so nice to meet you" the King said kindly

"Pleasure is all ours" Derek spoke

"Derek Shepherd, one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, married for 12 years to an Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, currently lives in Seattle, recently moved there from New York, my hero" the King said with a smile

Derek looked confused at how the King knew all that information

"We know everything about you Dr. Shepherd, I am the king of Persia, do you think they would let just anybody in here and to operate on me?" The king asked rhetorically

"And the very lovely Dr. Grey" The king said with a slight wink

"Single, a very promising intern at Seattle Grace, mother was Ellis Grey and attended Dartmouth, my other hero"

"Yes" Meredith said with a smile

"I welcome you both" he said sincerely

"I have your scans here with me, I just want to go over the risks, this isn't going to be an easy surgery, Dr. Grey and I have been practicing for the last few day s, there are risks but I feel very confidently that I can remove this tumor and you won't have further damage"

Derek and Meredith spent the next few hours talking with the King. He was very warm and he took a special interest to them. He offered them food from his country and laughed and joked with them. Meredith and Derek actually had a pretty good time with the king.

"You must be a very lucky man Dr. Shepherd, that wife must be something if you're with her instead of being with Dr. Grey " the king said as a joke, not realizing the past between Meredith and Derek.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Anyone lucky enough to have Dr. Grey, is the luckiest man in the world" Derek said softly gazing at Meredith

Meredith shifted uncomfortably. The king watched in amusement, he noticed something between Derek and Meredith and couldn't figure out what it was.

They said goodbye to the king and made their way back to the hotel. As soon as they got in Meredith plopped on her bed and was scanning the room service menu. Derek took off his clothes and put on his pajamas, and old t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Yes, I would like Meatloaf with extra onions, Garlic Bread, A sweet potato, and what kinds of desserts do you have?" Meredith asked the room service lady on the phone

Derek was leaning against the doorframe smiling

"Oh yes chocolate cake, can I get two pieces of that?"

"What about me?" Derek asked with a pretend hurt expression

"Well what do you want?" she asked as she covered a part of the phone with her hand

"Steak" he said

"Ooh and a baked potato" he finished

Meredith added to the order. She started pacing around the room

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked

"I'm really hungry and I want to eat" She replied

"It will be here soon, calm down" he said eyeing her

"Do NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN DEREK, I'M STARVING AND I WANT MY DAMN CHOCOLATE CAKE" she yelled

"Meredith, I was kidding, are you nervous about the surgery tomorrow?" He asked trying to figure out a reason why she would be yelling at him about a piece of cake.

"No" she said as she continued to pace. Derek made his way over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay if you're nervous Mer, it's a big surgery"

"I'm not nervous, I just want to eat" she said anger boiling in her eyes.

Derek laughed at her. There was a knock on the door with all the food Meredith ordered. Meredith rubbed her hands together and began eating the food. Meredith was sitting up on her bed, eating like an animal during feeding hour at the zoo. Derek was siting beside her on the bed amused watching her eat.

"Can you please stop starring at me" she asked with an eye roll

"Meredith slow down, it's not going anywhere"

"Maybe it is with you eyeing my food like that" she said as she tore into another huge bite of cake.

"I'm not eyeing your food, I'm watching you, its like a free trip to the zoo, the way you tear into that poor meatloaf"

Meredith glared at him. Icing from the chocolate cake was smeared at bit on her face, and Derek broke into a grin which in turn made him laugh.

"Stop making fun of me, I'm hungry" she said starting to get emotional  
Derek took his finger and wiped the icing from her face. He had the look in his eye, the Meredith look, the look of admiration

"God, I love you" he said softly, not realizing what was coming out of his mouth. Panic was written all across his face as soon as he said this. It just slipped out and although he knew he meant it, he was married he couldn't say it to Meredith. Meredith was just as equally shocked. She was going to cry, she felt the breakdown coming on. She had felt emotional all evening and all she wanted was a night to eat as much as she wanted and not be judged for it.

Meredith felt the tears welling up and she bolted and went into the bathroom. She sank on the floor as the tears started to fall freely. Derek loved her and she loved him but they couldn't be together because he was married. She was in hysterical sobs as she felt Derek enter the bathroom. Now she started crying because she forgot to lock the bathroom door. Everything was making her want to break down in sobs.

"Meredith" Derek said as he sat on the floor next to her and rubbed her back

"Go….away….Derek" she said inbetween cries

"Mer, I'm sorry, it just slipped out"

At that Meredith began to sob more. Derek didn't know what to do and he didn't know why Meredith was hysterical. The only thing he knew to do was to let Meredith cry and comfort her

"You're married Derek, you're married and you say you love me but you chose her. I told you I loved you and you chose her, so you don't get to look at me like that and you don't get to say you love me because you chose her" Meredith blurted her eyes puffy from crying.

Derek starred at her not knowing what to say

"And its not fair Derek, for you to lead me on and make me think that you love me" she spitted out

"I do love you Meredith, I am in love with you" He said meeting her gaze

"BUT YOU'RE MARRIED" Meredith said feeling the tears rolling back down her face

Derek hugged her closely to him, he played with her hair and tried his best to comfort her. Meredith was sobbing again

"You're married and its great you're married, but what about the baby" Meredith said hysterically. She wasn't the only one who was slipping up today. She hadn't even taken a pregnancy test but she knew. She hadn't admitted to herself and she barely let herself think about it, but she knew.

The look on Derek's face was of pure terror

"What baby?" he asked calmly

He could see the fear in Meredith's eyes

"I think I'm pregnant, I know I'm pregnant" Meredith corrected

Derek took in a deep sigh

"Have you taken a test or been to the doctor, he asked" quietly

"No, but I know" she said as she wiped a few tears away.

"How do you know?" he asked softly and helped her wipe the tears from her face

Meredith stood up and pulled her shirt up to reveal what was starting to form a tiny baby bump. Derek looked in amazement as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He could feel how round it had gotten as realization graced his face.

Read and Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It makes me motivated to update faster.


	8. I love you

Derek couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy as his hand lingered on Meredith's stomach, feeling their maybe baby. They were lost there for a second, both starring into eachother's eyes. It was a gentle moment of peace between the two and nothing else mattered in those briefs seconds, not Addison, not Richard, nothing, just the two of them.

"I love you" Derek said softly as his hand remained on Meredith's stomach

"I love you too" she said again with tears welling in her eyes.

Derek suddenly couldn't take it anymore, he shoved her against the wall and began to kiss her. He kissed everywhere on her face. He kissed her forehead, her jaw, her cheek, and made his way as he passionately kissed her lips

"I've loved you for forever" he said as he kissed her neck

"And I already love our baby" he stated as his hand once again made its way to Meredith's stomach

Meredith wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"I want the rest of my chocolate cake" she said breaking away from him

Derek picked her up and smiled at her as he brushed a stand of hair out of her face

"Anything for you" he said softly as he sat her back down on the bed and cradled her.

Meredith and Derek spent the night wrapped in eachother's arms, Derek's hand remained on Meredith's stomach as they slept.

Meredith woke up before Derek the next morning. She slept the best she had slept in months. She noticed how peaceful and sweet Derek looked beside her. He was curled up so close to her. She found herself rubbing the side of his face and kissing his forehead. She loved how protective he already became over her. The way he already loved their baby was the sweetest thing in the world to her.

"Morning" he said sleepily as he awoke

"Morning baby" he said as he placed his hand on Meredith's stomach

"Derek" Meredith said sadly

"What happens when we go back home, what are you going to do about Addison, I mean I can do this by myself I don't need any help, I don't want to ruin your marriage" Meredith whimpered

"Look at me" Derek demanded

Meredith continued to look down

"Mer, I love you, Only you. This baby is the best thing that has ever happened to me. My marriage was long over before Addison came to Seattle, it was over before she slept with Mark, it's been over for a very long time. When we get back to Seattle, I'm signing the divorce papers and I'm ending it" He stated

"Okay" Meredith said with a small smile.

Derek kissed her gently.

Richard was pacing his office, Derek and Meredith were set to perform the surgery at any moment.

"Richard" Mr. Ramblings from the board said as he sat in the office

"Ferris" Richard said in acknowledgment

"I'm sorry to have had to put this much pressure on you" Ferris said snidely

"I can handle it" Richard shot back

"Does your surgeon know that if he doesn't save the King you're fired?" Ferris asked with a grin

"No, he doesn't"

"How did you get him to operate?"

"I told him if he was successful, he might be chief"

Ferris laughed deeply "Always protecting your own ass Richard" Ferris said

"Is that not the same thing you've been doing for years?" Richard shot back

"Go ahead and give them a call, I want to make sure everything is set"

Richard called Meredith's cell phone

"Hello" she answered

"It's Richard, are you and Derek scrubbed in yet?" Richard asked

"No, not yet, Der- Dr. Shepherd is just talking to the patient but we will be in the next half hour"

"Okay Meredith, I want you to call me every hour and update me on what is happening"

"I can do that" she said

"Tell Derek, I know he'll do his best"

"Bye Richard"

"Goodbye Meredith"

"You two must come for the celebration banquet scheduled for Monday night" The king said merily

"I don't think you'll be up for that so soon, you're having brain surgery" Derek told him

"Nonsense, I will be fine, I want my two favorite doctors there" the king said as he took Meredith's hand

"We'll be there" Meredith said with a smile

"Send my wife in" the king said to the guards.

The kings wife came and sat by his bed. They exchanged words all in another language but you could sense the love just the same.

"Thank you, thank you" the woman said with tears in her eyes to Meredith and Derek. They both smiled at her knowing that she had no idea of any English. She was probably just told what thank you meant.

"This is my whole world" the king said to Derek as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Derek smiled at them and placed his arm around Meredith's back. Meredith smiled up at him.

Derek and Meredith began to scrub in

"Hey this is a 6 hour surgery, I don't want you on your feet so much" Derek said to Meredith as he washed his hands

"I told Richard I would update him every hour, so I can sit then"

"If you start to feel sick or weak, I want you to tell me and go sit down"

"Derek you don't have to be so overbearing" Meredith said with an eye roll

"Get used to it, that's our baby in there, and I'm not going to let anything jeopardize it."

Meredith leaned up and kissed him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Derek smiled and they made their way into the OR.

Meredith called Richard every hour to update like promised. There were a few complications but Derek was able to remove the tumor. Meredith let the chief know and relief was evident in his voice. Derek and Meredith informed the family that the tumor was removed; they just had to wait for the king to wake up.

As they sat around the hospital waiting Meredith got an idea

"Since we're already here and have nothing to do, do you want to get an ultrasound and see the baby?" she asked sheepishly

"Lets go" Derek said with a huge grin leading her to find a doctor.

Okay so I was so excited to read all my reviews. This was just a filler chapter, and the next chapter I want to be really long. The next chapter will be the return to Seattle and all that entails. Although things seem to be great for Meredith and Derek right now things may not be so easy when they get back home. Also sorry the chapter is short, I just really wanted a happy fluffy filler before the bomb goes down! R &R my dears!


	9. We're Happy

Okay so I know I've been a little slow on updating unlike previous chapters but I feel really good about this one and I really hope that it was work the wait! As always I enjoy reading all of your reviews and I always look forward to reading them. It's really nice to hear positive feedback about something that I work hard on. Ultimately in life I would at some point like to be a writer so feedback to me is amazing. I hope ya'll enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Meredith and Derek were in one of the hospital rooms. Meredith was laying on the exam chair with his shirt lifted up and Derek's hand was holding hers as their fingers interlocked. An older man around the age of 55 was performing a sonogram of their unborn baby.

"Ah, there he or she is" the doctor said with a smile as he located the tiny spec on the screen.

"That's our baby" Meredith said with a smile as she looked up at Derek.

Derek gazed at the screen and then at Meredith "That's our baby" he repeated. He put his hands on both of Meredith's cheeks and left a soft kiss on her lips.

"Everything seems to be looking good, baby is forming properly and you are about 3 months along it seems" the doctor stated

"Would you like a picture?" the doctor continued

"Can we get two, I want to keep one in my wallet?" Derek asked

"I understand" the doctor said with a smile, as he left the room to get the pictures for Derek and Meredith.

Meredith hopped off the table with help from Derek and cleaned off herself as she pulled her shirt back down.

Derek put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"So I think it's safe to say our baby is perfect" he told her as he planted multiple kisses on her forehead.

"Derek this feels weird" Meredith told him as she pulled out of the embrace

"What feels weird?" Derek asked with concern

"You're still married and your wife is probably waiting for you in your trailer right now, excited for you to come back and here you are with me acting like we are together"

"Meredith we are having a baby, a perfect little baby, of course we are together"

"But Derek you chose her, the only difference between then and now is that you know I'm pregnant, this doesn't have to change things, I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me now"

"But Meredith the baby does change things" Derek argued

"But I don't want you to be with me because of the baby, you chose her"

"I chose wrong" Derek said softly. Meredith starred at him blankly

"When I chose Addison it was because I was trying to do the right thing, don't you understand how much I love you?" Derek asked

Meredith couldn't help herself, the hormones were raging. All see wanted was to be on top of Derek sharing her love with him.

Meredith flung herself on to Derek and began to kiss him. She touched him everywhere and his body began to react when she stuck her tongue inside of his mouth.

"Mmm Meredith" he breathed against her lips

"I have your pictures" the doctor said clearing his throat as he walked in on Derek and Meredith.

"Sorry" Meredith said with a small giggle as Derek examined the photos and stuck one in his pocket.

Derek and Meredith decided after their appointment that they would go check on the king and see if he had woken up yet.

"Can't seem to keep your hands off of me" Derek flirted as they walked down the hallway to the kings room.

"Don't flatter yourself it's only the hormones" Meredith teased with a slight smile forming on her face.

"In that case, I'm liking the hormones"

"You say that now" Meredith grinned as they made their way into the room,

The king was sitting up in his bed, with his wife and guards waiting in the room.

"Sorry we're late, we just had a few things to take care of" Derek said with a smile shot at Meredith

The king looked exhausted, his eyes were barely open and he looked like he could fall back asleep at any moment.

His eyes widened when he saw Derek and Meredith come back into the room.

"Dr. Shepherd, is it all gone?" the king asked almost terrified.

"I was able with the help of Dr. Grey to completely remove the tumor. You'll probably feel tired the next few days, that is completely normal, but the surgery was a success" Derek said with a smile.

The king let tears fall freely down his face and he kissed his wife and held her close to him. He suddenly grabbed Meredith's hand "The ball will be Monday night" he told her

"We're flying back to Seattle tomorrow and I don't know if you'll be up for it" Derek told him

"Nonsense I will be fine and you must come, I must have my new friends there" the king stated

"We'll talk to our chief" Meredith assured him as she squeezed his hand back.

Later Derek pulled Meredith aside "We can't go, I want to get home tomorrow" Derek stated

"But Derek he's a nice old man, he wants us to stay and celebrate with him, it's just one day" Meredith stated

"No Meredith, I want to get back to Seattle"

"You're being rude, he has asked us to stay, why are you so adamant about going back to Seattle tomorrow?"

"Because I want to give Addison the divorce papers and get this whole mess over with"

"So you think me and the baby are a mess?" Meredith asked starting to tear up

"God Meredith stop crying, you're not listening to me, you're only hearing what you want to hear, but what else is new" Derek spat

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Meredith asked with the tears rolling down her face, hormones were on full blast now.

"You're being over dramatic, I just want to get back to Seattle and start our life" Derek stated

"Well I don't know if I want a life with you, you didn't even chose me afterall" Meredith sniffled

"Damn-it Meredith you know why, you know it was hard for me, what's the point of even being together if you are constantly going to throw Addison in my face, like an immature 3 year old." Derek spat

Meredith looked at him with a look of shock clearly written on her face. Her face was still marked with tear stains but she had stopped crying.

"I'll just see you later" she said before a fresh set of tears started sprawling down her face. She left the hospital and hailed a taxi. Derek decided he would give her some space and go spend some time with the king.

Once Meredith got into the taxi she decided the last place she wanted to be was at their hotel suite.

"Can, you take me to whatever mall is closest" Meredith asked.

The driver drove her to the mall and Meredith began to walk around and look at the baby stores. She knew once she got back home that she wouldn't have much time to shop around with her crazy work schedule. Meredith saw a lot of cute things that she wanted to buy but without knowing whether or not she was having a boy or girl it made things very difficult.

She looked at the cribs and car seats and diaper bags and then suddenly it hit her. Her life was going to change forever and her and Derek needed to step up to the plate and raise their child right whether they were together or not. Meredith put her hand on her bump really starting to notice it for the first time. She smiled slightly as the indention from her stomach

'How far along are you?" a woman asked Meredith

"Only about 3 months" Meredith said with a smile

"Do you know what you are having?" the lady asked truly interested

"It's too soon to tell, but I think it's a girl" Meredith told her

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"No, I just found out, I've barely had time to even digest that I'm having a baby" Meredith told her honestly

"Well, Congratulations" the lady said and made her way to another aisle.

Meredith really wanted to get something for the baby, but everything was too gender related. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks it was almost as if it was made for her. There was a tiny yellow jumper and on it read 'I'm going to be a neuro surgeon someday just like my daddy' Meredith thought she was going to cry, it had to be the cutest thing for a baby she had ever seen. She decided in that moment that she was going to buy it and not only that but a crib, a car seat, lots of unisex jumpers, books for the baby to read, pillows, and diapers. Usually when Meredith was upset she performed surgeries and since she couldn't do that here shopping was her stress relief. Her total came up to a couple thousand dollars and luckily she had some money saved up in her savings. When she finally got done shopping she realized it was already 5:00 and happy with all her purchases she decided she would treat herself to a nice dinner.

Derek was getting hungry and decided that he would go back to the hotel and make up with Meredith and get dinner. He felt bad for being an asshole earlier that day she was after all getting her body adjusted to being pregnant and her hormones were uncontrollable. On top of that she was having his baby. Guilt finally began to set in with him and he wanted nothing more than to apologize and see the love of his life.

"Meredith" he said as he entered into their hotel suite. He heard no response.

"Meredith, I'm sorry about earlier" he said as he walked into the bathroom figuring she was taking a bath. There was still no response. He began to get worried, Meredith clearly hadn't been there at all today seeing as everything was still in the exact spot as when they left. He pulled out his phone and began to dial her number. As soon as he dialed it went straight into voicemail. Derek cursed under his breath, it must have died. He was starting to panic, Meredith was a hormonal pregnant women out in a town that she was unfamiliar with. He began to pace back and forth until he calmed himself down enough to decide he would wait for her, afterall it was after five she probably wouldn't be out much later.

Derek tried to take a nap but he was too nervous. He felt horrible for the things he said to Meredith and wanted nothing more than to see her and take all of it back. Finally around 7 he heard Meredith's voice

"You can put that all in here, there should be enough room" he heard her say

"Mer" Derek said walking into the living room, relief evident in his voice.

He then watched as a lot of men brought several boxes into their hotel room.

'What is all this stuff?" Derek asked confused

"Is that everything?" Meredith asked ignoring Derek

"That would be everything little lady" A country man said to Meredith

She smiled at being called this and handed him money for bringing up all of her purchases.

"Meredith what did you buy?" Derek asked a bit amused

"Stuff for the baby" Meredith answered coldly as she walked into the bathroom. She began to take off her clothes to take a bath. Derek followed her and smiled when she removed her shirt and a little baby bump was present

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been so mean to you" Derek said as he came to stand beside her.

"It's fine" Meredith said just as cold as turned on the bath and turned it as hot as it would go

"It's not fine, you're carrying my baby. I should have been more sympathetic."

Meredith ignored him as she laid in the bath. She closed her eyes and soaked up in the bubbles.

"Mer, will you talk to me, I was worried about you, I started to panic when you weren't here"

"I said I would see you later" Meredith said keeping her eyes closed.

Derek got really close to the tub and removed the hair that was falling in her face

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings earlier today" he said softly as he kissed her cheek.

"You have to understand my body feels weird, I want to eat all the time, ALL THE FREAKING TIME DEREK, I saw a picture of Big Bird and imagined that he was a corn on the cob that was dripping with butter, I cry really easily and I'm scared" Meredith finished in a whispered

"I know you're scared because I'm scared too, but I love you and I love our little monster that is making you crazy, and I know that this baby is the best thing that is ever going to happen to us" he said softly as he wiped away a tear that was forming

"I'm sorry that I've been getting mad at you for no reason" Meredith said looking down

"Hey, look at me" Derek said as he tried to move her chin up

Meredith reluctantly looked at him

"You don't have to apologize you are giving me the best gift in the entire world, I should be catering to your every wish and command, you don't have any idea how happy you have made me" he said to her sweetly.

"Really?" Meredith asked

"Really" he said sincerely.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked playfully referring to the bathtub

Derek raised an eyebrow before taking off his close and getting in the tub with her.

Later that night Meredith was laying on the bed eating a piece of the hotels chocolate cake that she loved so much. Derek was going through all the stuff Meredith had bought

"So I don't think we will have to shop for this baby ever again" Derek stated

"Do you think the hotel bakery will sell me a whole chocolate cake?" Meredith asked completely engrossed in her dessert

"I don't know if you will be able to afford it" Derek joked

"I need another piece" Meredith whined

"Year dear" Derek said with a smile. It was her 3rd piece but Derek knew better than to say anything.

"How are we going to get this back home?" Derek asked as he continued going through all the stuff Meredith bought

Meredith shrugged "I'll be back" she said with a smile as she climbed out of bed

"Where are you going?" Derek asked

"Cake" she called as she left the hotel room in her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt and pajama pants.

Derek grinned after her there was no doubt that he was in love with that woman.

When Meredith returned with a plate full of six pieces of cake she saw that Derek had arranged everything that she bought so that they had easier access to it. He was now sifting through the baby clothes. Meredith took her spot once again on the bed and began to eat her fourth piece of cake.

"Lets stay another day" Derek said with a smile as he looked at Meredith

"But I thought you wanted to get back to Seattle" She asked with a mouth full of cake

"I'm happy right now" Derek said with a smile and Meredith knew exactly what he meant.

"I forgot to show you the cutest thing I bought" Meredith said reaching for her purse. She pulled out a tiny jumper and handed it to Derek

He read the words "Im going to be a neurosurgeon just like my daddy"

Derek broke out into an even bigger grin

"I love this" he said coming over to kiss Meredith

'I love you" she said meeting his gaze.

Derek stopped organizing the baby stuff and laid beside Meredith. They cuddled together and laughed and talked about their baby.

Okay so I hope you guys liked the fluff! Pleasssssseeee review I love them so much!


	10. Beer

First off I'm sorry that I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I just got super busy. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!

Meredith was sleeping soundly. Her blond bangs were splashed messily over her face and you could hear light snores coming from her. An older couple sent Meredith some dirty looks while she was sleeping, obviously because the noise was disturbing them. Derek gave them a small tight lipped smile as he rested his hand on his chin. Derek was really worried; the plane was set to land in Seattle in about an hour. Instincts told him to go home with Meredith. He had spent the last few days glued to her and a night apart just felt wrong, plus he knew that tonight he had to talk to Addison and end their marriage. It wasn't going to be an easy thing, sure he was no longer in love with Addison and yes she had slept with his best friend, betraying him in the greatest way possible; but Addison wasn't a bad person. On top of that Derek knew that Addison was in love with him probably the same way he was in love with Meredith. He didn't want to hurt her in any of this. Derek sighed as he took the wedding band off of his finger and studied it. It had symbolized so much, the last 12 years of his life was represented by that band and although he was excited about having a child with Meredith and creating a life with her he hated how it started. The news of a baby should be celebrated, that older couple giving Meredith dirty looks, he should be telling them right now that he was going to be a father. Instead he was trying to hide the fact that he was still married because the woman who he loved who was carrying his baby was an entirely different woman than the one whom he made life-long vows with. A loud snore erupted out of Meredith's nostrils and the older woman gave Derek a cold glare

"I'm trying to concentrate over here" she said motioning to her book that was open resting in her hands. Her heavy northern accent was noticed by Derek.

"Are you from Seattle?" Derek asked the older woman, ignoring her statement about Meredith's snoring.

She peaked up at him over her reading glasses and her glare wore away.

"No, New York, we're visiting our son and daughter-in-law and grandchildren. We haven't seen them in six months" the woman said her voice softening from before, but Derek could still hear her crisp accent present.

"I thought so, I lived in New York almost my whole life, I can recognize that accent anywhere" he said with a grin

The woman just looked at him

"It's a gift really" he said with another grin putting on the Derek Shepherd charm.

Meredith began snoring even louder.

"I thought it was bad enough having to put up with this one watching Jay Leno every night, that snoring, my God" the older man said looking up from his Reader's Digest magazine.

Derek laughed and looked over at Meredith who was still knocked out and snoring to her hearts content.

"You really love her, I can see it in your eyes" the older woman said looking at Derek

"I do. I love her very much" Derek said with sincerity

"Have you been married long?" the older man piped in. The Reader's Digest had been placed on his lap so that he could focus his attention on the conversation. Derek became tense; he subconsciously played with the ring that was on his finger and stared at it.

"Not long" Derek answered briefly, wanting to get off the topic.

The older couple nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"We're having a baby" Derek said looking up from his ring.

"That's wonderful, she's a tiny little thing must not be too far along" the woman said

"No, only three months, but we're excited" he said with a grin. He felt a sense of pride about his child.

"Do you know what you're having? Have boys it's much easier than girls" the older man said joining in on the gossip. The older woman swat his arm playfully

"Don't listen to him, we only had boys so he wouldn't know" the older woman said giving her husband a glare.

Derek laughed in return "I'll be happy either way" he said

"With that snoring, a crying baby will be the least of your worries" the older man continued and picked up his Reader's Digest and began to read it again.

Derek looked over again at Meredith who was sleeping so peacefully.

"She's perfect" Derek stated, mostly to himself.

Suddenly a voice came over the plane

"Thank you for traveling Air America today, we will be landing in the next few minutes. Please take all carry-on's with you and exit to your left. We thank you again and ask you to please choose Air America for your future flights"

Derek leaned over and touched Meredith's hand "Wake up beautiful" he said softly.

Meredith slowly woke up at the feeling of someone touching her hand. She moved the bangs out of her face and looked at Derek who was smiling at her in total awe.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" she asked him with an innocent smile

"You were gone right after take-off. You missed the complimentary peanuts, I ate yours, they were very good peanuts" Derek said with a grin

"But what if I wanted to eat them?" Meredith faked being hurt

Derek gave her an innocent shrug. Just then his phone beeped

"It's Addison, she's picking us up" he said on a more serious note.

"I thought Richard was sending a car to bring us back to the hospital" Meredith said as she tugged on her sleeve.

"Change of plans" Derek replied

"I guess I'll call Cristina or take a cap home"

Before Derek could say anything a message over the intercom said that the plane had successfully landed and that they could all leave now. Derek grabbed the one carry on Meredith had packed as well as the pillow she had been sleeping on during the plane ride.

"I'm ending things with Addison tonight, I'm signing the divorce papers" Derek whispered to her as they made their way off the aisle of the plane.

"Congratulations, you'll make a beautiful baby" the older woman Derek had been talking to said as they made their way off the plane.

"Honey, you might want to get that snoring problem under control, ya know they make stuff for people with your problem?" the older man said to Meredith.

Derek laughed "Thank you, it was very nice meeting you both "

Meredith stared at Derek, obviously confused and a bit annoyed. When he saw her expression he laughed more

"What the hell was that?" Meredith asked him

"They were sweet" he said and grinned at her again.

Meredith smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Once they made it inside the airport they spotted Addison. She wasn't hard to miss. She was wearing a pair of 6 inch heels, a black pencil skirt and a hot pink button up dress shirt. She was on her phone while she tucked a piece of her perfectly straight hair behind her ears.

"And it just gets better" Meredith mumbled under her breath. Addison spotted them and walked over to Derek. She pressed a light kiss on his lips. Meredith looked away not wanting to see the exchange between Derek and his wife.

"Hi, Hello, how was the trip?" Addison asked turning her attention to Meredith with a bright smile on her face.

"Fine" Meredith said with a small smile.

"We need to get our luggage, we'll be right back" Derek told Addison

"Okay, I'll just get a coffee or something while I wait" Addison called to Derek who had already turned his back on Addison and was making his way to the luggage mobile.

Derek and Meredith stood in silence for a few moments waiting on their luggage.

"So I'll get Addison to drop you off at home. You need to rest, I'm sure this weekend wore you and the baby out" Derek said sadly

"I can just get a cab Derek, it's already awkward" Meredith spoke

"No, we're taking you home. I don't want you taking a cab or waiting for one"

Meredith didn't say anything she just looked at the cart.

"Mer, You and I are going to make this work. I'm signing the divorce papers tonight" Derek said trying to break the silence

"Baby wants a Big Mac" Meredith said now looking at Derek

"No, Meredith, that is so unhealthy" Derek said looking at her

"Derek, your baby wants a Big Mac, are you going to deprive your child/" Meredith asked serious. She had the most serious expression on her face and Derek couldn't help but laugh

"No, I'm not going to deprive my child" he said amused while he shook his head.

"I'll take you to McDonalds, just please let me take you home" Derek pleaded

"Fine" Meredith said as she located her suitcase. As she was about to grab her suitcase, Derek grabbed it for her as well as his.

Derek drove the car with Addison in the passenger seat and Meredith in the back .

"Meredith's hungry, we're just going to go through the drive thru" Derek said as he pulled the car into the McDonalds parking lot.

"Yes, I would like a Big Mac" Derek said when the lady came over the intercom

"And a large fry and a large coke" Meredith said eagerly.

Derek shot her a look that did not go unrecognized by Addison.

"Fine a diet coke" Meredith said with an eyeroll. Derek knew better than to deny Meredith any food so he went ahead and ordered what she asked for.

Before Derek even had time to hand Meredith her food she ripped it out of his hand and began to eat it. Addison watched in disbelief

"Someone's hungry" she said a bit sarcastically

"She hasn't eaten today, leave her alone" Derek said to Addison. Meredith wasn't even paying attention she was so wrapped up in eating her cheeseburger.

When they pulled up to Meredith's house, Derek got her bags and helped her into the house.

Izzie met them at the door.

"How was the trip?" Izzie asked

"Fine" Both Meredith and Derek said at the same time

"Okay then, George and I are watching your mom do a heart liver transplant if you want to come watch it?" Izzie asked

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Meredith said to her friend and Izzie made her way back to the living room.

Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith softly when he knew Izzie was back in the other room.

"I love you, I'll call you" he said softly.

He left and Meredith went into the living room to sit with George and Izzie.

"So how are things with McDreamy?" Izzie asked as she ate a bite of soup

"Shhh this is my favorite part, I'm trying to concentrate" George said as he watched Ellis performed a part of the surgery

"Where's Alex?" Meredith asked looking around

"Oh, Bailey caught him having sex with that slut nurse Olivia so he's been on scut all weekend and he's staying overnight with one of Addison's preemies" Izzie said continuing to crunch on her popcorn.

"Syphilis Olivia?" Meredith asked with a giggle as she adjusted herself on the couch

"You know I had syphilis too, are you going to start calling me syphilis George?" George asked with a glare turning away from the TV

"Syphilis George, it does have a nice ring to it" Izzie stated with a giggle. Meredith smiled and George shot them both an annoyed glare.

Derek pulled up into the little spot he usually parked his car near the trailer. He took his bags out and made his way inside not saying anything to Addison.

Derek put his suitcase down and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and took a huge swig.

"I'm glad you're back, the trailer was kind of depressing without you here" Addison said with a bright smile

Derek took another big sip of his beer

"We need to talk" he told her simply

Addison sunk into the chair in the living room

"Sure talk" Addison said in her usual confident collected tone. Derek stared her over for a few seconds and finished the rest of his beer.

His eyes were sad yet hopeful. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fumbled around in it for a second. He pulled the ultra sound out of his wallet and looked it over for a few seconds, a small smile on his face before he handed it to Addison.

"A healthy 13 week fetus, Derek why are you showing me this?" Addison asked confused

"I'm the dad" Derek said in a barely audible whisper

"Excuse me?" Addison asked with edge in her voice

"This is my child, I'm the father" Derek said as he made his way back into the kitchen to get another beer

Addison felt like she couldn't breathe. She let out an audible breath but quickly pulled herself together

"I guess if you can forgive me about Mark, I can forgive you about this…It won't be easy but we can make this work" Addison said in a small voice

Derek slammed the refrigerator door shut "Damn-it Addison" Derek yelled as he ran his hand through his hair

"What Derek? I'm giving you an out, I said we can work through it" Addison said her voice rising

Derek shook his head clearly aggravated.

"Oh, you don't want to make this work" she said in a low voice realization hitting her

"You don't want to make this work…with me" she continued

Derek shook his head sadly. Addison visibly gulped and fought hard to keep the tears at bay. They were silent for a few seconds, Addison staring at the ground wracking her brain and Derek sitting in a chair looking hard at the beer in his hand.

"Congratulations, I guess" Addison said looking up and meeting his gaze

"Thank you" Derek said gently

"You'll be a good dad" Addison said with a tight  
lipped smile

"Addison, you don't have to-" Derek trailed off

"No Derek, Congratulations. I'm sure you will be very happy with Meredith Grey, with your perfect little baby. God, if I didn't sleep with Mark, it could be me, this could be our baby. But no, I go and sleep with Mark Sloan and now she has my life" Addison spat, hot tears brimming in her eyes.

"Addison our marriage was long over before you slept with Mark and before I met Meredith, you know that" Derek said softly

Addison shook her head slightly, the tears falling down her face

"You had to know that" Derek said gazing at her

"I didn't want to believe it" Addison said looking at the wall.

Derek gave her a sad smile and opened the fridge and handed her a beer as well.

"Thanks" she said softly as she took it.

Derek and Addison sat in silence for what felt like hours just drinking beer. As much as Derek wanted to go see Meredith and check on her to see if she was okay, he knew he needed to mourn the end of his marriage with Addison.

"Here's to 12 unhappy years" Addison said clearly drunk as she bumped her beer bottle with Derek's

"To 12 unhappy years" Derek repeated. Both took huge gulps of beer

Meredith was sitting on her bed, exhaustion plagued her but she was waiting for Derek. Even though he never said it, she thought he would come over tonight, tell her that he was getting divorced and fall asleep with her and their baby. When 12:00 hit she knew he wasn't coming. Tears began to fall out of her eyes, she needed her person.

She picked up the phone and dialed Cristina

"What?" Cristina asked as soon as she picked up

"I need you to come over" Meredith said impatiently


	11. Dreams

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, the support for my last chapter was so sweet and I enjoyed reading it all. This chapter has a lot of fluff, as much as I hate putting a lot in a story, I just felt like writing it like this. Honestly I think this is my favorite chapter and I can't wait to write the future chapters of this story.

That night Cristina came over laid in bed with Meredith. Meredith told her about the baby and Derek and the trip. Meredith didn't understand why Derek never came, she knew he had to end things with Addison but she was having his baby and he told her that he loved her, she just didn't get it.

As Meredith made her way into the hospital the next morning, she looked out of the corner of her eye for Derek but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, there she is!" Chief Webber exclaimed as Meredith made her near the staircase of the hospital with Cristina, Izzie, and George in tow.

Meredith gave him a short closed-lip smile. "Our very own Dr. Grey worked on the case that has now moved our hospital to a level one international collaborating hospital" the Chief said loudly to all the staff that was gathered around. Cristina rolled her eyes

"Should have been me" she mumbled

"What are you jealous?" Meredith asked with a smirk

"Yeah right, I'm going to be a cardio God" Cristina muttered

"Where are my interns?" Bailey spat making her way to the chief

"Dr. Bailey, I heard that Dr. Burke is doing to a heart valve implant today, can I be on his service?" George asked as soon as Bailey got close to the staircase

"You will go where I assign you" Bailey said angrily

"That heart valve's mine, Burke already requested me today" Cristina said sarcastically

"Hey people, I make the assignments, not Dr. Burke and sure as hell not a couple of stubborn interns" Bailey said shaking her head

"O'Malley, go with Dr. Burke, maybe a change of pace would be good around here" Bailey said eyeing Cristina.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Bailey" George said with a grin shot at Cristina. Cristina rolled her eyes

"Dr. Grey, you're with Dr. Nelson today, Stevens go with Dr. Torres, Yang, you're with me and… " Miranda then looked up at her interns

"Where the hell is Karev?"

Every one looked around and shrugged

"Go people" Bailey finished and the interns set off. Meredith couldn't help but look for Derek. She was never on Nelson's service and the fact that no one got assigned to him today made her very nervous. Meredith made her way over to the floor where Dr. Nelson's patient was stationed when she found Alex walking towards the elevators.

"Have you seen Bailey?" Alex asked

"She just gave out assignments, have you seen Dr. Shepherd?"

"Nope" Alex said jogging past her to the elevator. Meredith sighed. Just then she felt a wave of nausea and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't have time to make it to the toilet so she threw up in the sink.

"The nausea should go away soon" Addison said with a small smile

"Hi, Addison" Meredith said sheepishly

"Hello Dr. Grey" Addison responded formally

"I uh…" Meredith began to say

"It's really important for you to be taking pre-natal vitamins, makes sure that the baby is healthy" Addison remarked kindly

"I got some in Tennessee, after the ultra sound" Meredith trailed off looking at the floor.

"Oh" Addison stated.

There was a long awkward pause, Addison pulled her to-go coffee cup to her lips and took a gulp

"I'm sorry" Meredith started barely meeting her gaze

"It's not your fault, Congratulations Meredith" Addison gave with a sympathetic smile and left the bathroom. Before Addison made it all the way out of the bathroom she turned back and looked at Meredith

"He's going to make a really great father" she told Meredith softly referring to Derek

"I know" Meredith said just above a whisper

Addison nodded gave a small smile and left the bathroom for good.

Meredith quickly pulled herself together and fixed her bangs before going to find Dr. Nelson.

"Dr. Grey, what does the CT indicate?" Dr. Nelson asked Meredith as she bumped into him. He held up a black and white picture of the inside of a brain

"Looks like chordomas on the skull" Meredith stated looking over the CT

"Very good, we're going to consult the patient and see where to go from there" Nelson stated

"Oh and Grey, I'm an attending, I don't fetch my own labs, get here when you're supposed to be next time" he told her sternly

"I will, sorry" Meredith replied.

Meredith spent the next 4 hours in surgery. By the time she got out it was hitting 3:00. She made her way to the intern lounge and laid next to Cristina who was eating a banana

"Today sucked" Cristina stated taking a huge bite of her banana

"Give me your banana" Meredith said sighing

"What? No, get your own, besides I deserve this. I was with Bailey all day"

"It's not like she hates you" Meredith said a bit amused.

"She does now that she knows about Burke"

"She hates me too, she saw me and Derek, in his car, having sex, I win" Meredith stated

"Yeah, but now she just feels sorry for you, everyone does" Cristina said with sarcasm

Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed

"Still no McDreamy today?" Cristina asked with her eyebrow raised

"No McDreamy today" Meredith repeated.

"Here, you need this more than I do" Cristina said forfeiting her banana.

Back at Derek's trailer

Derek was sitting on a chair near kitchen table talking on the phone.

"Yes, I want to start construction as soon as possible, I have a baby coming in 6 months, money is no object, I want this house completed as soon as possible"

"No, I know it's a short amount of time but I have a baby on the way"

"Okay thank you, I will be by the property in a few days and we can go over the details, see you then" Derek finished and hung up the phone as Addison removed the last of her things.

"So everything is…done?" Addison asked with a bit of relief in her voice

"Yes, I spent the day in the lawyers office, our divorce is finalized…It's done" Derek stated with a small smile

Addison smiled back and him briefly. In a way this was a relief for both of them

"I saw your intern in the bathroom today throwing up, I told her that you would be a good father" Addison said looking down

"Was she okay?" Derek asked a bit of concern in his voice.

Addison tried to keep from rolling her eyes, he had never shown her that much care, ever. He was constantly worried about Meredith and although Addison was happy and ready to move on, it was still painful.

"She's fine Derek, I think I'm going to California" she stated simply.

Derek nodded and helped her get the rest of her things put in her car, he hugged her briefly and wished her well in life.

Derek looked around his trailer, all the baby stuff Meredith had bought had finally been shipped and arrived. They decided to mail it to his house because Meredith didn't want to risk Izzie, George, and Karev finding all of the stuff, and it was just easier to keep it with Derek. Derek smiled at the tiny baby clothes in one of the boxes, it wouldn't be that long before his and Meredith's baby would be wearing the little tiny jumpers. He had called his mother and told her about the Divorce today and he also told her about Meredith. Carolyn said that she would be coming to visit in a week and Derek knew he needed to let Meredith know because knowing her this was going to be a big step.

Derek felt exhausted from everything he did today, he spent 8 hours with the lawyers making sure his marriage to Addison was wrapped up and over with, he spent hours designing his and Meredith's house and figuring out where they would put all the baby stuff, he completely organized all the baby stuff and even put the baby clothes away in drawers for now, and he went by the jewelry store to find a ring for Meredith, he wasn't going to propose yet but he did know that she was the one.

Around 9:00 Derek drove to Meredith's house, he had spent all day thinking about Meredith and worrying if she was okay. In-between leaving the lawyers office and drawing up plans for their house, he had stopped by the hospital to talk to Meredith and check on her but was told by the chief that she was in surgery with Nelson.

Derek approached Meredith's front door and walked right in.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Izzie asked concerned when he barged right in.

In Derek's mind at this point his girlfriend and child lived here, he didn't feel like he needed to knock.

"Is Meredith here?" he asked hopefully

" She's in her room, but she's had a bad day so I would leave her alone" George said stepping in the room to put his cereal bowl in the sink

Derek took the stairs two at a time. He peaked into Meredith's room and saw that she was sleeping soundly. He put the house plans and the grilled chicken and vegetables that he brought for her aside and leaned down on the bed to wake her up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly as he scooted in on the bed, he rubbed her arm gently

"Fine" she stated with annoyance in her voice

"O'Malley said that you didn't have a good day" Derek said softly looking at her

"My day was fine" Meredith said and got up out of the bed

"I heard you scrubbed in with Nelson, did the surgery go wrong?" Derek asked trying to get why she seemed agitated

"Izzie told you?" Meredith asked with an eye roll

"No, the chief did when I came by the hospital to see you today" Derek replied

"Oh" was all Meredith said, and looked away

"The surgery went fine" she finished lamely

"Then what's wrong Mer?" Derek asked softly

Meredith's eyes welled up with tears "You didn't come by last night and you didn't call and then I didn't see you all day today, did you change your mind?" she asked

Derek ran his hand through his hair "No, Meredith, of-course I didn't change my mind, I love you" he said and made his way over to her and kissed the top of her head softly

"I love you so much" he told her

Meredith stared at him blankly, tears still running down her face.

"Last night I ended my marriage, I just needed to mourn that, and today I spent most of my day in the lawyers office making sure my divorce was finalized, today all the baby stuff you bought in Tennessee arrived and I got that all in order and then I made this" Derek said as he reached for the house plans

"I want to build us a house, we're a family now and your house is great but how are we going to have a newborn baby in the same house that O'Malley has Torres over every night and Karev is having sex with random nurses all the time, our baby doesn't need to be around that kind of environment, babies need stability" Derek finished

Meredith looked over the house plans, this was going to be a huge step for her but then again so is having baby

"Can I think about it?" she asked

"Sure" Derek responded with a small smile

"Did you bring me dinner?" she asked as she noticed the to-go box

"I did, you need to eat better"

Meredith opened the box and began to eat the dinner Derek bought for her.

The next day was Meredith's day off and Derek decided to call in sick, they really just needed some time together to figure things out and to decide on the house.

Derek took Meredith out to his land bright and early

"I'm designing a huge kitchen with an island, it will be open so that we can watch the kids in the living room while we cook, over here I want to put the stairwell, Upstairs there is going to be 5 rooms, our room, the babies room, and then an office and any extra bedrooms we may need for future kids, plus I'm putting a bedroom downstairs for my mom when she comes to visit, so that she doesn't need to use the stairs if it gets hard for her oneday to walk up stairs, we can get a dog, and I can take our kids fishing, and plus we'll keep the trailer, just incase you get mad at me and kick me out" he finished the last part with a wink

"You've put a lot of thought into this" Meredith said taking in what all Derek told her

"I have" he responded waiting hopefully. Meredith looked around wide eye trying to imagine all that Derek had planned. She was excited by the prospect of living with Derek and building a house but this was fast maybe too fast. His divorce was just finalized yesterday and now a day later he was wanting to build a house with her. She looked down and placed her hand on her baby bump. Suddenly it hit her, she was pregnant with a baby, a baby that would be here in less than 6 months and Derek was doing what a dad should do. He was making a home for his family and he wanted nothing more than for Meredith to give him the go ahead. Meredith knew that the timing was bad and yes Derek had deceived her but he loved her, she knew deep down that Derek truly loved her and he just wanted her to be okay, and although he had lots of making up to do to her, she had to meet him half way.

"So…" he asked as he watched her eyes flash through all different emotions

"I love it" Meredith said with a bright smile

"Really?" Derek asked excitedly

"Really" Meredith responded. Derek took both his hands and cupped her cheeks and kissed his sweetly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Meredith asked when she realized that Derek was looking at her in total amazement

"Because I just realized that this is the happiest I've been in my entire life"

Meredith gazed into his eyes and could not help but feel overjoyed, this was the love of her life and in a few short months they were going to have a baby, a baby that was part hers and part his.

Meredith protectively put her hand on her stomach and smiled at the small bump

"Our baby deserves this house" she told him

Derek nodded and took her hand to lead her back to his car.

On the way back to Meredith's house, Derek drove extra slow

"I would like to actually get back to my house before this baby is born" Meredith said in mock annoyance

"I'm being responsible, that's what fathers do, they're responsible" Derek said back to her never taking his eyes off the road

"You're not a father yet" Meredith argued as she eyed Derek's speedometer

"I've been a father since you told me you were pregnant" he argued back

"Well Derek, your baby wants food so be a father and get us a chocolate milkshake"

Derek rolled his eyes and Meredith tried to keep the sly smile off of her face as he did as she asked and stopped to get a milkshake.

Derek laid on Meredith's bed and rested his eyes while Meredith sat up in the bed and drank her milkshake.

"Derek what do you think about the name Sebastian?" Meredith asked

"It's kind of a mouthful Sebastian Shepherd, besides we don't even know the sex yet" Derek commented with his eyes still closed

There was silence "Well what do you like then?" Meredith questioned

"I like William, Andrew, Thomas"

"Those names are boring Derek" Meredith said with an eyeroll

"Well then what do you like?"

"I told you Sebastian"

"I feel like that is the name of an under water creature" Derek said a small smile creeping to his lips

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Meredith asked

"Both" Derek said raising his eyebrow

Meredith smacked him jokingly and he pulled her down beside him in the bed and kissed her. She returned the kiss and it deepened. They couldn't control themselves when it came to eachother, he was being gentle with her though. She was on top and slowly she slid her hands into his pants. He began to groan

"Dr. Shepherd, shall I continue?" she asked suggestively as if they were in surgery and he was letting her operate

"Oh, please do Dr. Grey" he moaned

After a few rounds of very dirty sex they had fallen asleep.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" A little boy around the age of five said as he jumped into Derek and Meredith's bed. A sleeping Meredith was next to Derek with her blonde bangs in her face and light snores were erupting from her little body.

"I'm up buddy" Derek said and kissed his son on the forehead

"We have to wake up sissy, Santa brought lots of presents" the little boy said his bright blue eyes filled with Joy

"Okay, lets go get her and then we can wake up mommy" Derek smiled and lead his son to his little girls room. Laying there in bed was a tiny little girl wearing red and green Christmas pajamas, her dark hair curls were spread out across her pillow and her nose scrunched up as she slept

"WAKE UP, PRESENTS" the little boy screeched full of joy

The little girl opened her bright blue eyes that mirrored Derek's and her brothers

"Presents?" she asked sleepily and then it occurred to her what day it was

"DADDY, IT'S CWISMAS, SANTA CAME" she screamed as she grabbed her brothers hand and jolted out of the bed

The kids were about to go downstairs when Derek reminded them that they needed to wake up their mom up

"MOMMY ITS CWISMAS" the little girl shouted

"That's right little bug, its Christmas" Meredith said with a smile as she yawned. Derek leaned over and kissed her goodmorning

"Morning" he said with a smile

"Morning" she responded with a happy smile just for her husband

"Mommy you have to wake up, I 've been waiting years for this" the little boy said with exaggeration

"Year's huh?" Meredith said with a smile

"Yeah mommy he's been waiting years for this, get out of bed" Derek repeated mockingly

"I'm up, lets go see what Santa brought" Meredith said as she made her way out of bed and grabbed her son's hand while Derek carried the little girl.

Derek jolted awake and saw Meredith sleeping beside him. He couldn't help but smile, he had been having a lot of dreams lately but this was certainly the best one. He placed his hand on Meredith's tiny bump that he knew would be getting much larger soon and kissed her stomach sweetly. He then kissed Meredith's cheek as she snored. He was happy with his little family that he knew would include more kids, he couldn't wait for their house to be built and he couldn't wait to tell the rest of the hospital staff about the baby. This was truly the happiest Derek had felt in a very long time.

Okay guys please review, it will make me want to update sooner. I'm thinking I'll finish this story off with the birth of the baby and then maybe write a sequel that will focus on Mer/Der's life with their kids, not sure yet, as always review. Also I will probably reveal the gender in the next chapter, review and tell me what you want them to have.


	12. McMama

First off thank you to those who have reviewed, I love reading reviews but was a bit disappointed that I didn't get many. Also I feel the need to say this even though I'm sure not many of you read the authors note but this is not real, the characters are not real, the story is not real and it's for my own fun. All the rights to these characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, so please do not send me negative reviews saying how much my story sucks. If you don't like it then don't read it. Also just a quick question was I the only one disappointed last night by the lack of Meredith/Derek interaction? I really miss them having scenes together since they are basically half the reason I watch Grey's. Anyway here's hoping that we see more scenes between them next week.

Meredith was making her rounds bright an early. After mommy-proofing her house, thanks to the help of Izzie, Meredith was feeling slightly better about meeting the 'McMama" (as Cristina called her).

"Remember to smile" Izzie told Meredith with a bright grin plastered on her face

Meredith smiled back with a closed-lip forced smile

"With teeth" Izzie informed as her smile dropped from her face

Meredith smiled back at her with teeth

"That's better!" Izzie exclaimed, then she reached over to tighten Meredith's pony-tail

"Izzie, stop that hurts, I have to make pre-rounds" Meredith said shaking her off

"Now you look so cute, remember when you meet his mother, no dark and twisty, happy, happy, happy" Izzie informed her

"I like the dark and twisty" Derek said sneaking up and kissing Meredith on the cheek as he walked by

"I'm late for pre-rounds" Meredith said annoyed and left the nurses station

"Do not leave her alone with your mother, she's not ready, no where near ready" Izzie muttered as she left the nurses station to find Alex.

Derek laughed.

"Dr. Shepherd, we can't thank you enough for your work in Tennessee" one of the board members said making his way up to Derek

"It was my pleasure" Derek said with a smile

"The board's been thinking about it Derek, and we decided that this hospital needs a fresh face of leadership, what do you think about the idea of becoming chief?" the board member asked him point blank

"That was my goal in coming to Seattle" Derek answered back quickly

"That's what we thought, we'll be in touch" the board member said with a smirk

"What about Richard Webber?" Derek asked as a sidenote

"Don't worry about Webber" the board member said and left.

Meredith was scrubbed in on Bailey's dissection of the liver

"Alright Grey, what do you see?" Bailey asked

"Bleeding on the left apparatus" Grey answered back

"Good, we're going to do a reverse liver amdectomy" Bailey concluded

Meredith held the clamps and began to repair the liver bleed with Bailey watching behind her

"I'm meeting Derek's mom today" Meredith blurted out

"Dr. Grey, did I ask you about your personal life, we have a patient alive on the table and you are worried about meeting Dr. Shepherds mother? Did I make a mistake in choosing you to scrub in on this surgery?" Bailey asked with venom in her voice

"Sorry Dr. Bailey" Meredith said as she refocused on the liver

45 minutes later, the surgery was a success and both Meredith and Dr. Bailey were in the scrub room scrubbing out

"Not bad Dr. Grey" Bailey remarked with a bit of a smile

Meredith smiled at her

"So do you have anything you need to tell me about?" Bailey asked sternly

"No" Meredith said shaking her head.

Bailey groaned and put her hand on her hip

"What would I need to tell you?" Meredith asked

"Maybe the fact that you are pregnant with Dr. Shepherd's child" Bailey muttered

"How did you know?" Meredith asked sub-consciencly placing her hand on her rounded stomach

Bailey gave her a piercing look "Meredith Grey, you are a damn fool if you think that no one has noticed, you barely are fitting into your scrubs, Shepherd has bothered me a number of times to tell me to put you on his service and take it easy on you, I've seen you running off to the bathroom every hour on the hour, and every time I see you, you're eating something, your ass is getting big Grey" Bailey said in exasperation

Meredith gulped

"I was going to tell you" she stated

"When? When you were in the middle of a surgery going into labor?" Bailey huffed

"No, I was going to tell you soon" Meredith said with a sniffle

"Grey are you crying?" Bailey asked be-wildered

"No, Yes, it's these hormones" Meredith said breaking out in tears

"Alright Grey, get it together" Bailey said pulling her in for a semi-hug

"Derek's mother is going to love you, you're giving her a grandchild" Bailey said uncharacteristically being sympathetic

"You think?" Meredith asked with a sniffle

"Yes, now go find your McDreamy, I don't have time to be anyone's mother" Bailey said and patted her on the shoulder to let her know she wanted this hug to end now

"Derek Shepherd" an older woman said as she made her way to Derek and pulled him into a hug

"Mom" he said with a huge smile as he kissed her cheek

"I was just about to go pick you up from the airport" Derek stated

"Yeah well I took a bus, saved you some money, so where is she?" his mother asked looking around

"Meredith is in a surgery with Dr. Bailey, she should be done soon, I told Bailey no surgeries over an hour today" Derek stated now getting worried, Meredith had been in surgery now over an hour

"Alright well, where's Mark?" Carolyn asked

Just then Mark Sloan came cruising by

"Marcus Sloan" Carolyn said as she looked at Mark

Mark looked up from his pager and met her eyes "Mama Shep" he said with a smile

"How have you been?" she asked giving him a knowing look

"I've been good, just working, oh look I just got a page, I have to go" he said making his way passed them to go help his imaginary patient

"So, how have you two been since Addison left?" Carolyn asked

"We've been fine" Derek said shifting uncomfortably

"Have you forgiven him?" Carolyn asked

"Have you?" Derek responded

"Yes" Carolyn said simply

"Mark was your best friend and what he did was wrong but as a result, my son looks happy for the first time in a very long time, and that in a way is thanks to Mark" she remarked

"No, that's thanks to Meredith" Derek commented as he saw Meredith descending the stairs.

He looked at her in awe, she had her hand protectively over their growing baby, she was being careful taking the stairs. Her hair was pulled up in a very high pony-tail on top of her head, and although he never saw Meredith wear her hair this way he couldn't help but think it was cute. She smiled brightly when she caught Derek looking at her and his grin widened. Carolyn took notice of how happy Derek seemed and couldn't help but smile too.

"Meredith, I want you to meet my mother, Carolyn Shepherd, mom this is Meredith Grey" Derek said introducing them

Carolyn pulled Meredith in for a tight hug, Meredith was taken aback but didn't resist.

"I've heard so much about you, let's get a little lunch and you can tell me about yourself" Carolyn said with a hopeful smile

"Yeah okay, that would good" Meredith said a little uncomfortably

"Mer looks weird" Cristina commented when she saw Meredith talking to Derek's mother

"She looks like she's about to pee her pants" Alex replied

"And what's with the high pony-tail?" Cristina asked disgusted

"Meredith looks cute and she's following my advice on how to impress Dr. Shepherd's mom" Izzie defended

Alex smirked at her "Yeah, you're the one that should be giving out advice" Alex dead-panned

Izzie smacked his arm "You're such an ass" she told him.

At lunch Meredith ate her food very fast, half because she was starving and the other half was because her nerves were on edge.

"So Meredith, tell me about your family" Carolyn asked with a smile

"Um… I have my friends George, Izzie, Alex and Cristina. They're interns too. Cristina is my person. She's my best friend. If I killed someone and needed to drag their dead body across the floor, I'd call her. She's my person" Meredith rambled

Carolyn looked bewildered "No dear, I mean your mother and father, what do they do?" she asked politely

"Mom, Family isn't Meredith's favorite topic" Derek said shooting his mom a pleaing look to stop

"No it's fine, my mother's dead and my father left when I was 5" Meredith responded looking down at her food

"I'm so sorry dear" Carolyn said sympathetically

"So mom, how long are you in town for?" Derek asked quickly trying to change the subject

"Just a few days'" Carolyn commented

"Tomorrow Derek and I have a doctor's appointment, we can probably find out the gender, it's big, I mean everything with a baby is big, but I feel like this is an important moment, if you want to come?" Meredith rambled fidgeting with her sleeve

Derek was taken aback and in complete awe, Meredith was trying and this was a huge step for her. Carolyn could tell as well that Meredith was making an effort, a huge one. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she grinned at Meredith

"I would be delighted to" she said

Later that night Derek was laying next to Meredith in bed

"I'm proud of you" he told her sweetly as he placed his hand over her stomach

"For my liver resection with Bailey?" Meredith asked as she placed her hand on top of his

He leaned down a bit and kissed her shoulder

"No, I'm proud of you for including my mom into our family" he told her

"We're a family?" Meredith asked taken aback

"Of course we're a family, me, you and this little one" Derek told her tapping her stomach to acknowledge the baby

"She seems like she wants to like me" Meredith responded

"She does like you I can tell" Derek assured her

"Tomorrow is a huge day" Meredith told him

"It is, I think it's a boy" Derek told her and he kissed her

"I think it's a girl" Meredith said

"How about this, if it's a boy you get to choose the name and if it's a girl I choose the name" Derek reasoned

"That doesn't make sense, you think it's a boy so why wouldn't you choose the boy's name?" Meredith asked

"Because I know what I want to name our little girl" Derek said as he kissed Meredith again

"What?" Meredith asked intrigued

"No, you have to wait until tomorrow to find out if my name will be used" Derek smirked

"But what if it's a boy?" Meredith asked

"Oh it is a boy, you'll have to wait until the next one to find out what name I like"

Meredith rolled her eyes and Derek leaned in to kiss her again. Meredith deepened the kiss and and rolled her tongue around the inside of his mouth. Derek felt the bulge against his pajama pants

"Meredith" he breathed out of breath when she drew back

He kissed her even harder and removed her shirt. He quickly removed her bra as she removed his shirt

The next day Meredith and Derek met Carolyn at the hospital

"Your sisters are all very excited to know if they are getting a niece or nephew" Carolyn stated excitedly

"They're getting a nephew" Derek stated with a smile

"Oh stop Derek, you would love a little girl" Carolyn argued

"Oh I would, but I have a gut feeling this is a boy"

"We made a deal last night, if it's a boy then I get to name him but if it's a girl Derek is naming her, apparently he has some fabulous name in the back of his mind that he won't tell me" Meredith said with a pout

Derek kissed her forehead "Don't worry you'll love it" he said smiling

"Meredith Grey, Dr. Brian will see you now" a nurse said and ushered Meredith and Derek into a room.

"This is so exciting" Carolyn said as she looked around, she was truly grateful that Derek and Meredith included her in on such an intimate part of their lives.

After Dr. Brian got Meredith situated on the table and moved the wand over her stomach, she could tell the gender of the child

"Okay, mommy and daddy, I can see the baby. Do you want to know the gender?" she asked

Meredith nodded quickly and showed the screen to the three of them

"It's a boy" Derek said with a huge grin

"It's a boy" Meredith repeated with excitement

Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith on the mouth as his fingers remained laced with hers

"Another grandson, thank you, for letting me be apart of this" Carolyn said tears forming in her eyes

Derek leaned over and hugged his mom tightly

"You are our child's only grandparent, I wanted you to be here" Meredith said sadly

Carolyn came over and hugged her carefully "Thank you Meredith" Carolyn whispered

"I'm sure you would all love some pictures to show everyone, I will be right back" Dr. Brian stated and left the room

"A boy wow" Derek said reality setting in. Although he knew they were having a child, Derek didn't understand until now just how huge this was going to be.

"You can take him fishing and do guy things with him" Meredith said with a smile

"My son is having a son" Carolyn joined in complete awe as well.

"Daddy, I'm going to be a nurwo-surgeon just like you" a little boy with bright blue eyes told Derek as he ate his oatmeal

"You can be anything you want to be" Derek told him with a grin as he watched his son eat

"Bwains are cool" the little boy said eyeing Derek

"Brain's are very cool" Meredith said entering the kitchen and kissing her son on the forehead and then making her way over to Derek and kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

"Morning Mommy" the little boy said with a huge smile

"Morning my sweet boy" Meredith said with a grin

"Peanut still asleep?" Derek asked Meredith as he pulled her to him for another kiss

"Yeah I just checked on her, she's out like a light in her crib"

"Guess what we're doing today bud?" Derek asked his son

The little boy tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought and Meredith and Derek both exchanged grins

"Fwishing!" the little boy said excitedly

"That's right, we're having man time, just you, me and Uncle Mark" Derek replied taking a gulp of his coffee

"No girls aloud" the little boy said with a grin to Meredith

Meredith faked being sad "Mommy can't come too?" Meredith asked sadly

The little boy looked at Derek for an answer and Derek mischievously shook his head no

"Nope!" the little boy sang and continued to eat his oatmeal.

Just then Derek and Meredith heard sounds coming from the baby monitor that Meredith had brought into the kitchen with her

"Peanuts awake" Derek said with a smile

After a few minutes Meredith descended the stairs with a little girl around 9 months old

"There's my little peanut" Derek said as he leaned over and kissed his daughters head. A little girl with dark curls and bright blue eyes looked up at him

"Now don't tell me that you could tell that face that she can't go with you" Meredith said looking down at their little baby

"You're right, there is no way I will ever beable to say no to her"

Okay so this one is kind of short but I pretty much just wanted a filler for the McMama's visit. The next chapter will be longer and it will be about 2 months later into Meredith's pregnancy. Please Review, tell me what you like and what you don't like! I love reading those reviews J


End file.
